Un destino con vos
by InvaderNad
Summary: Lard Nar sale en busca de su familia perdida acompañado por Nad, una humana de la cual se enamorará ¿Importaran las diferencias? ¿Hasta donde llegarán para encontrar a su familia? Lard Nar/Nad Romance
1. Prefacio

Este es mi primer intento de fic x3

**Disclaimer**: Con excepción de la trama de este fic y los ocs que me pertenecen. Todos los demás personajes, nombres, historias y trama de Invasor Zim pertenecen a JHONEN VASQUEZ y NICKELODEON.

* * *

><p><p>

**Prefacio**

Las alarmas sonaban aturdiendo los oídos y los guardias corrían por doquier portando armas de todo tipo, gritaban advirtiendo de lo ocurrido profiriendo insultos al aire y jurando aniquilar al que atrapasen.

Las luces se cortaron dándoles una gran ventaja, solo iluminados con la tenue luz de un encendedor, tropezando y corriendo a más no poder por los pasillos, parecía que sus pulmones y corazón explotarían por la carrera y la adrenalina, no debían ser descubiertos bajo ninguna circunstancia, de lo contrario sabían que hasta allí habían llegado sus vidas, pero a pesar de todo contenían su miedo, no solo por ellos, si no por las pequeñas criaturas que llevaban en sus brazos y alguna de ellas hasta en su vientre, debían lograrlo por ellos, su sangre.

Fue solo cuando se subieron a aquella nave de emergencia que realmente lograron respirar aliviados, calmando el llanto de sus niños y el suyo propio, la esperanza parecía resurgir después de tantos años de humillación y esclavitud, al fin podían pensar en un futuro, en un mañana, dirigieron una última mirada a aquel planeta azul y celeste claro, su casa, su hogar, ahora solo una fría prisión, paisaje de espanto y dolor, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Cómo fue que cambio tanto? Parecía ser ayer cuando caminaban sus calles, respiraban su aire y dormían bajo su cielo, ahora todo eso parecía solo un sueño, o el sueño de un sueño, alejándose del lugar que los vio nacer. Y mirando ahora a los ojos de sus pequeños o sintiendo simplemente los golpecitos en sus panzas, vieron que quizás las cosas podían cambiar, les hablarían de aquel viejo aliado de Irk, potencia de potencias, hogar de grandes ingenieros y científicos y de numerosas creaciones, no les hablarían de máquinas asesinas que los irkens los obligaron a ensamblar, les hablarían de un sillón que fue conocido como el más Cómodo del Universo, les hablarían de aquel hermoso paraíso una vez conocido como Vort.


	2. El comienzo del viaje

**Disclaimer:** Con excepción de la trama de este fic y los ocs que me pertenecen. Todos los demás personajes, nombres, historias y trama de Invasor Zim pertenecen a JHONEN VASQUEZ Y NICKELODEON.

Este capítulo tiene algunos cambios con respeto al original, en cuanto a la redacción… Lo escribí hace mucho tiempo y debo admitir que no me dejo muy conforme. xP

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno:<strong>

**El comienzo del viaje**

Espacio exterior, una vieja estación espacial en desuso que por fuera parecía totalmente deshabitada pero por dentro estaba equipada con la última tecnología y era la guarida de Lard Nar, era quizás uno de los pocos lugares en que los irkens no lo buscarían, y de todos modos estaban bastante ocupados reparando otro de los tantos desastres que Zim había cometido como para preocuparse por otro fugitivo vortian.

Nad se encontraba visitando a Lard Nar como solía ser su costumbre, después de todo eran muy buenos amigos aunque últimamente cualquier excusa era buena para ir a tocar a su puerta. Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón del living, un sillón extremadamente cómodo, ya que al ser Lard Nar un vortian, sabía el secreto para diseñar los sillones más reconfortantes del universo.

La televisión anunciaba a través del noticiero irken la gran fuga de la prisión de Vort. Los altos reprochaban con un gran tono de indignación a la seguridad de la prisión y amenazaban con enormes consecuencias al responsable de la fuga.

-Se nota que no les gusta perder.- Bromea Lard Nar llevándose un bocadillo a la boca a la vez que ríe de forma burlona al ver a los altos tan indignados con el escape.

Aunque Nad compartía la misma sonrisa burlona que su compañero vortian, su expresión cambio por completo cuando el alto Red anuncio a último momento la primicia transmitida por uno de sus asistentes, la comisión especial para investigar las recientes y numerosas fugas de la prisión de Vort, encabezada por el mismísimo invasor Larb finalmente habría descubierto indicios del posible culpable, lo único que podían afirmar por el momento es que sin duda era alguien perteneciente a la elite irken de invasores, por lo que procederían a investigar a fondo las entradas y salidas de cada invasor a la prisión, más sus registros personales y una intensa investigación a fondo de sus últimos movimientos.

-¿Nad?- Pregunta con un tono de preocupación al ver la expresión de la humana.

-Esto esta mal.- Comenta sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Qué queres decir?- Pregunta al principio confundido para luego darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.- E-espera… tenes algo que ver con las fugas.-

- Si… con la ayuda de un guardia amigo entre a la computadora central, conseguí los códigos de seguridad y libere todo el ala de maternidad, donde las chicas pudieron escapar con sus bebés- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante.

- Wow…- Responde con asombro Lard Nar.

- Pero esta vez si me metí en problemas- Continua Nad bajando su mirada y dejando escapar un suspiro de preocupación.

Lard Nar mira algo dolido a Nad, entendía de su preocupación, por lo que sabía ella era responsable de muchas de las fugas de la prisión y por la mala fama que tenía por ser una humana entre los irkens, sabía que los altos no dudarían en desquitarse con ella, además por alguna razón sentía su tristeza como propia, no le había pasado con nadie antes y era algo extraño porque parecía reír con su sonrisa, asustarse con su preocupación y llorar con sus lágrimas.

-Tranquila.- Dice con voz suave pasando su brazo alrededor de ella.- No voy a dejar que algo malo te pase.-

Nad cierra sus ojos complacida por ese abrazo sintiéndose completamente contenida en el. Lard Nar era un buen amigo al que le podía contar todo lo que le pasaba y siempre lograba hacerla sentir mejor pero últimamente se le hacía difícil solo tener que verlo a la distancia, sentir sus abrazos sin poder lanzarse plenamente en ellos, ver su sonrisa sin poder besar sus labios

-Lardi…- Dice con suavidad separándose del abrazo.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Seguro.-

- Bueno… quería preguntarte… sobre tu familia.-

- ¿Mi familia?- Pregunto alzando suavemente sus cuernos en señal de sorpresa.

- Si, nunca me hablaste de ellos y tenía curiosidad…-

- Hace tanto que no hablo de ellos…- Responde suspirando.- Y para decirte la verdad… no lo se… después de la invasión nos separaron, luego yo escape y no supe nada más de ellos, intente buscarlos pero fue inútil… no se si están vivos o si…- Su voz se corta abruptamente, no queriendo ni pensar, ni decir aquello último.

- Lardi, perdón no quise…- Tomándolo de sus manos.

- No, no te preocupes- Busca en un bolsillo interno de su ropa y saca una vieja foto arrugada- Mira, esta es mi familia.- Comenta mostrándole el viejo papel.

En la foto se podía ver a cuatro vortians posando alegres con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. El padre, un vortian de piel gris y ojos verdes con grandes cuernos color blanco, abrazando con uno de sus brazos a la vortian madre, de piel celeste claro, ojos color miel y un par de rizados cuernos beige, esta sostenía en sus brazos a un pequeño vortian gris con ojitos claros como los de ella y diminutos cuernos como chichones en su cabeza, mientras el otro brazo del papá cargaba a una pequeña vortian que parecía hermana mayor del pequeño, del mismo color de piel que su madre, celeste claro, ojos verdes como su padre y unos cuernos color blanco.

- Aww… ¿Ese eras vos de bebé?- Pregunta enternecida por el pequeño bebé vortian de la foto.

-Si, ¿no era lindo?- Repregunta en tono divertido.

-Si, pero ahora lo sos más.- Responde sin dejar de ver la foto.

Lard Nar no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco por aquel cumplido proveniente de esa chica tan especial para el. Se aclara la voz para luego continuar.

- Ella es mi hermana, Luri Nan.- Dice señalando a la pequeña vortian que en ese entonces parecía tener unos cinco años.- Trabajaba en la quinta estación de investigación de Vort que era el área de biología, es bioingeniera, la última vez que la vi fue cuando separaron la prisión de Vort en ala femenina y masculina, ahí se la llevaron junto con mi madre, creo que trabajaba en el laboratorio.-

- Se ve muy linda.- Responde viendo con la misma ternura a aquella pequeña sonriendo ampliamente.

- Ustedes dos se hubieran llevado muy bien.- Continua Lard Nar.

- Seguro que si.-

- El es mi padre, Gerb Nar.- Señala al vortian padre.-Era el científico jefe de la novena estación de investigación militar de Vort, donde yo trabajaba, y científico de confianza de la alteza Miyuki, cuando nos dividieron quedamos solo nosotros dos, fue duro para ambos pero al menos nos teníamos el uno al otro.- Dice no pudiendo evitar sonreír mientras hablaba de el.- Hasta que un día un grupo de guardias me dieron una fuerte golpiza por rebelarme, creí que iba a morir pero entonces apareció el, y por defenderme se lo llevaron a una celda de aislamiento… no quiero ni pensar que le habrán hecho… si llegara a estar muerto por mi culpa.-

- Lardi…- Dice apoyando una mano en su hombro.

- El me enseño todo, me enseñó a creer en el honor, en la caballerosidad, en hacer lo correcto sin pensarlo dos veces, en hablar de frente, en dar la palabra y cumplirla, en que vale la pena ser valiente y en tener códigos que me distingan de los demás.-

- Hizo un gran trabajo.- Dice con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Responde sonriendo para luego dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar.- Y ella es mi madre, Nan Thai.-Dice señalando a la vortian madre que sostenía al bebé Lard Nar.- Trabajaba en el hospital principal de Vort como pedíatra, es una gran doctora y una linda persona, tenía muchos amigos, todos la querían y por supuesto es una excelente madre, se la llevaron junto con mi hermana cuando nos separaron, creo que trabajaba como médica allá.-

- Es hermosa.-

- Lo es, ¿verdad?- Dice volviendo a mirar la foto pasando sus dedos por encima del arrugado papel con gran cariño.- Daría todo por volver a verlos...- Guarda nuevamente la foto en su bolsillo.

Dirige una mirada perdida hacia la pared mientras una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al recordar a su familia tan querida y unida en aquel lejano Vort de su infancia y adolescencia. Nad no puede evitar sonreír al ver el gran cariño que tenía por su familia, y luego lo piensa por un momento antes de volver a hablar.

- Entonces por que no vamos a buscarlos.-

- ¿Eh?- Vuelve a preguntar asombrado alzando sus cuernos.

- Escucha, no tenemos seguridad que estén muertos, ellos pueden estar vivos en alguna parte y seguramente te deben estar buscando.-

-Suena a una locura, de seguro los irkens habrán…-

- ¿Qué tenes que perder? Arenga Nad.

-¿Qué tenes en mente?- Pregunta como dándole su aprobación.

- Podemos empezar por revisar los registros de la prisión de Vort y quizás investigar por acá y por allá.- Responde con una sonrisa por su respuesta.

- ¿Harías eso por mí?- Dice mirándola a los ojos.

- Haría cualquier cosa por vos, Lardi.- Devolviéndole una tierna sonrisa.

- Entonces creo que lo primero será encontrar una nave… y creo que se donde podemos encontrarla.-

-Genial.- Sonríe Nad.

Continuará...


	3. Conflictos

**Disclaimer:** Con excepción de la trama de este fic y los ocs que me pertenecen. Todos los demás personajes, nombres, historias y trama de Invasor Zim pertenecen a JHONEN VASQUEZ y NICKELODEON.

Al igual que el capítulo anterior, este también tiene ciertas modificaciones con respecto a la redacción.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos:<strong>

**Conflictos**

Planeta Desconocido, un lugar totalmente desértico y desolador donde los irkens probaban la artillería antes de ser aprobada para su uso, en medio de esa solitaria nada, se levantaba un enorme galpón. No fue difícil infiltrarse con todo el campo libre, de todos modos hacía mucho que los irkens no se aparecían por ahí, vestigio de esto eran las miles de capas de polvo que yacían sobre las cajas y maquinarías allí dentro guardadas, era todo un reto caminar entre tantas cosas sin tropezar ni chocar con nada, solo guiados por su pésima vista en la oscuridad y tanteando a su alrededor, se dirigieron hacía el pequeño foco de luz que brillaba al fondo del galpón.

Resultaba ser un la tenue luz de un foco que colgaba del techo y debajo de él, se congregaba un grupo de extraterrestres de diferentes razas, los tan conocidos y difamados "Resistys".

- Son tus compañeros.- Susurra Nad escondiéndose detrás de una caja junto a Lard Nar.

- Eran, dejaron de serlo cuando me entregaron a los irkens.- Respondió con un tono seco y cortante pero igual de bajo que ella.- Este era el lugar donde nos solíamos reunir antes de conseguir nuestra nave.- Prosiguió el.

- ¿Quién esta allí?- Preguntó el extraterrestre verde de cuatro brazos llamado Spleenk al escuchar los leves susurros.

-Cómo nos escucharon si no estábamos hablando fuerte.- Protesta Nad con un susurro algo elevado.

-Quedate acá.- Le ordena Lard Nar poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ellos.

El vortian se acerca al pequeño grupo de extraterrestres que quedan paralizados al verlo, como si se tratara de un fantasma, no había tenido noticias de su capitán desde aquel motín en el que entregaron a Lard Nar a los irkens, después de todo no tenía un fututo garantizado al ser el líder de la resistencia en manos del bando enemigo.

- ¡Lard Nar!- Exclamó asombrado un extraterrestre violeta con forma de cono, Shloonktapooxis.

- No puede ser, creímos que estabas…- Dijo con gran asombro Spleenk no animándose a pronunciar esa ultima palabra.

- ¡¿Muerto?- Retruco Lard Nar, terminando por el la frase.

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron callados sin saber que responder, aunque muchos de ellos no tuvieron nada que ver con el motín, si colaboraron con su silencio y su no intervención. Pero cortando abruptamente aquel incomodo silencio se escucha el estrepitoso ruido de un montón de cajas cayéndose.

-L-lo siento…- Dice algo apenada Nad, saliendo debajo de la pila de cajas derrumbadas.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es la invasora Nad! ¡Corran!- Comenzó a gritar Shloonktapooxis al ver a Nad, reconociéndola como una de las tantas invasoras del Imperio.

En menos de un segundo se arma un gran alboroto y todos comienzan a escapar del lugar corriendo en diferentes direcciones. Lard Nar logra retener a Spleenk y Shloonktapooxis los cuales asustados se sitúan en un rincón, abrazándose y gritando histéricamente.

- Por favor, ten piedad, no estábamos haciendo nada malo.- Comenzó a rogar Shloonktapooxis.

- No les haré daño.- Dice Nad acercándose a ellos.

- ¡No te acerques cosa fea!- Grita Spleenk.

- ¡No le hables así!- Sale en su defensa Lard Nar.

- ¿Qué es lo que hacen acá?- Pregunta tímidamente Shloonktapooxis mientras se acerca a ellos.

- Necesitamos una nave equipada.- Le responde Lard Nar.

- ¿Para que? ¿Dónde vas?- Pregunta con curiosidad Spleenk.

- Eso no te incumbe.- Vuelve responde con cierta frialdad Lard Nar.

- ¿Podemos ir?- Pregunta Shloonktapooxis.

- No.-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Porque es un asunto mío.- Dice cortante Lard Nar tratando de evitar la conversación, en ese momento no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones.

Tanto Spleenk como Shloonktapooxis se miran confundidos por su tono tan distante, definitivamente no era el mismo Lard Nar que conocían, antes de que parte de su tripulación se cansara de sus constantes fracasos como capitán y lo entregaran a los irkens cambiándolo por una nueva nave.

- Me dejaron abandonado.- Continúa, rompiendo el silencio.

- Nosotros no supimos nada hasta último momento y cuando quisimos volver nos dijeron que habías muerto.- Explica Spleenk con gran sinceridad.

- Es verdad, si hubiéramos sabido que estabas bien… lo sentimos…- Dice Shloonktapooxis bajando su mirada.

- De acuerdo.- Suspira finalmente desistiendo, después de todo ambos siempre habían sido fieles amigos y compañeros, nada tenían que ver con aquel motín.

- Entonces ¿podemos ir?- Continua Shloonktapooxis.

- Esta bien.- Se resigna Lard Nar tomándose la cabeza.

- ¡Genial!- Festeja dando vueltas en el aire.

Spleenk se encarga de escoltarlos hacía uno de los amplios galpones continuos, donde estaba estacionada la última nave que habían conseguido intercambiando a su capitán, era una de las últimas creadas bajo la alianza de Vort e Irk, por lo cual combinaba perfectamente la avanzada tecnología vortian con toda la armería irken.

-Esa es la nave por la cual…- Pregunta Lard Nar.

-Si…- Responde suspirando Spleenk.

-¿No es bonita? Tiene una sala de descanso y habitaciones amplias con…- Explica Shloonktapooxis sin darse cuenta que se estaba yendo de tema.

- Mejor pongámonos en marcha.- Interrumpe Nad para evitar que extraterrestre en forma de cono siga hablando de más y quizás pueda llegara a molestar a Lard Nar con sus comentarios.

- ¿Y a vos quién te invito?- Pregunta Spleenk con desconfianza, después de todo esa chica era una aliada del Imperio Irken.

- Ella viene conmigo.- Nuevamente sale en su defensa Lard Nar.

-¿Es tu novia?- Vuelve a preguntar Spleenk.

- No….- Responde el vortian con sus mejillas sonrojadas en un azul oscuro.

- Lard Nar, no podemos ir con ella.- Susurra Spleenk.

- Eso no lo decidís vos.-

- Pero…-

- Ella va con nosotros y fin de la discusión.- Dice dando fin a la conversación para luego tomar de la mano a Nad y entrar juntos a la nave dejando que el confuso extraterrestre viera la escena algo sorprendido.

Una vez más el Capitán Lard Nar era el encargado de comandar desde su silla móvil, mientras Shloonktapooxis verificaba la hoja de ruta y Nad y Spleenk se encargaban de los controles, lo que produjo cierto enojo por parte de Spleenk.

- Bien ¿y cuales son nuestros planes, capitán?- Pregunta Nad.

- ¿Capitán?- Pregunta sorprendido que Nad lo llame de esa manera- Eh… bueno…-Dice aclarándose la voz.- Primero que nada debemos conseguir provisiones para emprender el viaje y luego planificar nuestros pasos a seguir.-

- Entonces ¿pasaremos por Foodcourtia?- Pregunta Spleenk con la misma emoción de un niño.

- Es muy arriesgado.- Increpa el capitán.

- Ay, vamos, capitán, será divertido.- Persuade Shloonktapooxis.

- ¿Divertido? ¡Podrían atraparnos!-

- Oh, ¡vamos!- Vuelve a insistir.

- Ya dije que…-

- Vamos.-

- No.- Dice firme Lard Nar cruzándose de brazos.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos- Insiste una y otra vez mientras gira a su alrededor.

- ¡De acuerdo!- Desiste ya cansado el vortian.

- ¡Siii!- Festeja Shloonktapooxis su triunfo.

- Tranquilos se acerca la gran comilona así que estarán tan ocupados que pasaremos desapercibidos.- Señala Nad.

Efectivamente Foodcoutia estallaba de gente que iba y venía comiendo, comprando, ordenando diferente tipo de comida desde gourmet hasta chatarra, pequeños, grandes, adolescentes, parejas, amigos, recorrían las atestadas calles en busca de un lugar donde comer. Los cuatro se encargaron de conseguir distintas cosas y al cabo de unas horas se volvieron a encontrar en el estacionamiento donde dejaron su nave.

- ¿Consiguieron todo?- Pregunta Lard Nar viendo llegar a parte de su tripulación.

-Si que si.- Responde Shloonktapooxis dando vueltas en el aire.

- Tenemos bocadillos como para un mes.- Agrega Spleenk, trayendo un carrito con provisiones.

- ¿Y Nad?- Vuelve a preguntar.

- ¿No estaba con vos?- Pregunta Shloonktapooxis.

.-Si, pero la perdí de vista.-

- Te dije que no podías confiar en ella.- Retruca Spleenk.

- No digas tonterías.- Lo reprocha Lard Nar.

- No son tonterías ¡Nos va a delatar!- Comienza a gritar histéricamente.

La discusión termina abruptamente cuando Nad aparece caminando a lo lejos con ese típico andar sensual que hacía que Lard Nar no pudiera sacarle los ojos de encima.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunta el capitán.

- Moviendo contactos.-

- ¿Para encarcelarnos?- Acusa Spleenk.

- Estuve hablando con un guardia amigo de la prisión de Vort para que me consiga los archivos de la familia de Lardi.- Le responde en un tono algo sarcástico.

- ¿De veras?- Pregunta Lard Nar con una sonrisa esperanzadora en su rostro.

- Si.- Responde devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Sos genial, ¿sabes?- Dice abrazándola.

- No es nada, Lardi.- Le responde también con un abrazo.

- ¡La esta abrazando!- Comenta Spleenk con indignación a Shloonktapooxis.

- Se ven lindos.- Añade de el.

Nuevamente la nave despega al espacio con la tripulación realizando sus tareas habituales mientras Lard Nar desde su silla de mando supervisaba todo, o mejor dicho debería estar haciéndolo porque en realidad se encontraba con su mirada perdida, hundido en sus más profundos pensamientos, hacía años que no hablaba de su familia, desde que escapo de la prisión no supo nada más de ellos y aunque intentó buscarlos no tubo suerte, quizás ahora con la ayuda de Nad y sus compañeros podría hacerlo, pero no dejaba de pensar que quizás ellos podrían estar… estar… Pero su atención se concentro en Nad, con solo pensar en ella su abrumadora pena se desvanecía, era la luz que podía iluminar cualquier día gris, había conocido y tratado con muchas otras vortians a lo largo de su vida pero jamás se había sentido así con ninguna de ellas, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera amar de esa manera a alguien de otra raza tan distinta?

- ¿Lardi?- Lo llama Nad.

- ¿Qué?- Responde volviendo en si.

- ¿Pasa algo?-

- No, no es solo que…- Dice sonrosándose levemente a la vez que baja un poco su mirada para luego volver a mirarla directamente a sus ojos marrones.- Te ves tan… hermosa.-

- Gracias…- Dice Nad tímidamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Tanto Spleenk como Shloonktapooxis se quedan viendo la escena tan romántica y como ambos se miran con una mirada que describe perfectamente lo que sentían en ese momento, quizás mejor que miles de palabras.

- Capitán.- Lo llama Spleenk interrumpiendo el momento cursi.

- ¿Qué pasa Spleenk?- Dice en un tono enamoradizo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Nad.

-Esperamos sus órdenes.-

- Ahh… si… eso…- Responde sacudiendo suavemente su cabeza para regresar de su mundo imaginario que los incluía a Nad y a el para volver a su tarea de capitán.- Debemos ir a Vort a ver que información podemos conseguir.-

- ¿Volver a Vort?- Pregunta inquieto Spleenk.- Eso sería arriesgarse demasiado.-

- No se preocupen… yo... - Iba diciendo Nad.

- Vos no tendrás de que preocuparte.- La interrumpe Spleenk- ¡Espera! ¡Ese es tu plan! ¿Verdad? ¡Una vez allí nos atraparas a todos!-

- Si ni siquiera tendrán que ir ustedes, yo iré sola para que no corran peligro.-

- Shloonktapooxis, dirigí coordenadas a Vort.- Ordena el capitán.

El extraterrestre con forma de cono obedece gustoso con su sonrisa tan típica, dejando escapar por fuera su lengua que le daba un toque adorable.

- P-pero…- Prosigue Spleenk.

-No se discute más, Spleenk.- Dice cortante Lard Nar dando por terminada la discusión.

-Cuando seamos todos prisioneros de los irkens me darán la razón.-Murmura entre dientes.

Nad deja escapar un suave suspiro a la vez que resuelve irse de la sala de mandos entre pasos enfadados, aunque tenía muchas ganas de contestarle no tendría sentido continuar esa pelea sin fin, después de todo Lard Nar sabía que ella no era una traidora, y eso era lo que más importaba.

-Shloonktapooxis.- Lo llama el capitán.- Acompaña a Nad un momento.-

-Si, señor.- Responde para luego irse por el pasillo tras la humana.

El capitán baja de su silla para acercarse a su subalterno que aún se encontraba presionando unos cuantos botones del panel central.

- Spleenk, ¿Cuál es tu problema? -

- ¡¿Cuál es mi problema? ¡¿Cuál es el tuyo?- Dice con un tono de indignación

- ¿A que te referís?-

- ¿Cómo podes confiar en ella? Es una traidora más.- Prosigue el extraterrestre de piel verde.

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunta indignado Lard Nar, Spleenk no conocía a Nad como el para hablar así de ella.

- ¡Es una irken!-

- ¡Es humana!-

- ¡Que importa! ¡Esta aliada con ellos!-

- Ella es diferente.-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- Porque ella evito que los guardias de la prisión me mataran y luego estuvo días a mi lado cuidando de mí.-

- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.- Responde Spleenk cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Hubieras hecho lo mismo si esa persona que salvaste, antes te hubiera secuestrado y humillado de las peores maneras para que hables?-

-No…- Reconoce bajando su mirada.

- Después de la forma en que la trate no tendría que haberse preocupado por mi pero lo hizo y gracias a ella hoy estoy vivo.- Reconoce con un tono algo triste al recordar el pasado de cuando ambos se conocieron.

En su habitación, Nad estaba sentada en la cama con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas, mientras Shloonktapooxis se encontraba a su lado haciéndole compañía.

- No fue mi intención causar tanto lío.- Dice Nad.- Se que no les caigo bien pero…-

- A mi me caes bien.- Dice Shloonktapooxis interrumpiéndola con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio?- Pregunta levantando suavemente su mirada.

- Claro que si, sos muy simpática.-

- Gracias.-

- Lard Nar también te quiere mucho, a decir verdad nunca lo había visto actuar así.- Reconoce el extraterrestre violeta.

- ¿Así como?-

- Tan atento e interesado en alguien.-

- ¿De veras?- Dice sonrojándose suavemente.

El pequeño extraterrestre asiente nuevamente con su sonrisa típica dejando su lengua colgada a un lado.

-¿Vos también queres mucho a Lardi?- Pregunta casi como s fuera un niño indagando.

- ¿Eh? pues si…. El y yo somos muy buenos amigos.-

- ¿Amigos? Creí que eran novios.- Dice en un tono de sorpresa.

- No, no- Responde Nad aún más sonrojada.

- Pues deberían hacen linda pareja.- La alienta enérgicamente.

Lard Nar se sorprende sonrojándose levemente al escuchar la declaración de Shloonktapooxis al entrar en la habitación.

-Capitán.- Dice volteando al ver al vortian parado en la puerta que no puede evitar toser avergonzado.

- Ya podes irte y vigila que Spleenk no haga ninguna locura.- Ordena Lard Nar.

- Si, señor.- Responde Shloonktapooxis saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez solos Nad le dirige una mirada apenada a Lard Nar por haberlo hecho preocuparse por una tonta pelea.

- Sabes que no fue mi intención causar problemas ¿verdad?- Dice Nad.

-No me tenes que explicar nada.- Le responde Lard Nar sentándose en la cama junto a ella.- Es solo que el no confía en vos por… bueno…-

- ¿Ser invasora?-.

- Si…-

- Lardi, jamás haría algo para lastimarte a vos o a tus amigos.- Dice con verdadera sinceridad la joven humana.

- Lo se, es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que el te conozca pero mientras tanto no te pongas así.-

- A veces me pregunto porque le tuve que hacer caso a Zim y venir hasta acá….- Comenta bajando su mirada.

- No digas eso…- Dice mirando apenado a su amiga, odiaba verla así de triste.

- En todo este tiempo nadie me ha tomado en cuenta, la única razón por la que los altos me perdonan la vida es por ser una buena guerrera, en cuanto no les sirva más se desharán de mi.- Reconoce Nad.

- No voy a dejar que eso pase.- Dice levantando la mirada de Nad para luego pasar uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella.- Tendrán que pasar sobre mi antes de llegar a tocarte.-

- Lardi…-

Ambos comienzan a acercarse lentamente, cerrando sus ojos, esperando encontrarse en un tierno beso, su primer beso. Pero el momento cursi es nuevamente interrumpido por Spleenk que cae desparramado en el piso al abrirse la puerta, no pudo quedar más evidente el hecho de que estaba escondido espiando todo.

- ¡¿Spleenk?- Exclama Nad con su cara totalmente colorada.

- Ehh…. Yo… solo… ¡No se!- Dice Spleenk, levantándose rápidamente del piso para salir corriendo por el pasillo.

- Lo voy a matar por esto.- Protesta Lard Nar enfadado por haber arruinado su preciado momento, para luego levantarse e ir tras el.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin ningún otro inconveniente y luego de un par de horas de navegación finalmente llegaron al Planeta Vort, donde consiguieron aterrizar desapercibidos con la ayuda y la complicidad del guardia amigo de Nad, con el anuncio de que habían rebeldes en otra zona les dejo el campo despejado. Aterrizaron en una antigua y deshabitada parte que aún no había sido reconstruida después de la Purga orgánica, y que ahora solo servía de basural. El panorama era devastador se veían escombros y residuos por todos lados, soplaba un frío viento que le daba al lugar un toque aterrador, caminaron por lo que antiguamente era una de las pequeñas ciudades vortians, entre casa hechas pedazos y cúmulos de desechos de viejas maquinarias.

- ¿Qué paso acá?- Pregunta Nad con asombro, no pudiendo evitar sentir aquel famoso nudo en el estómago.

- Purga orgánica.- Contesto Lard Nar, pasando a su lado.

- Lo siento…-

- Espero que estés feliz.- Dice Spleenk chocando a Nad mientras va tras Lard Nar.

Nad se queda unos segundos observando aquellas construcciones hechas pedazos tratando de imaginar como seria antes, tratando de imaginar aquella ciudad con vortians yendo y viniendo por doquier, imaginando a Lard Nar y su familia allí con sonrisas en sus rostros pero en la cruel realidad solo podía ver aquel paisaje de espanto.

Lard Nar camina unos pasos alejándose del grupo, ese lugar le traía un gran dolor, recordando que antes caminaba por esas calles, conocía esas viviendas ahora reducidas a escombros, recordaba a muchos de los que allí vivían.

- ¿Capitán?- Se acerca preocupado Shloonktapooxis.

- ¿Estas bien?- Insiste Spleenk ante el silencio de Lard Nar.

- Si, no se preocupen.- Responde con un tono desganado sin siquiera darse vuelta a verlos.

- Lardi.- Lo llama Nad poniendo una mano en su espalda.

- No te preocupes por mi.- Responde tomando su mano. - En serio estoy bien.-

- Se que es difícil de ver ahora pero vamos a encontrar indicios de que tu familia esta bien.- Continua Nad abrazándolo desde atrás.

- Se que…-

El comunicador de Nad suena interrumpiendo a Lard Nar.

- ¡Hola Sheld! – Saluda atendiendo la llamada para alejarse un poco del grupo.- ¿Lo conseguiste? ¡Sos lo más!-Hace una pausa.- ¡Te debo una!- Hace otra pausa.- ¡¿Qué? ¡No, eso no!- Otra más.- De acuerdo… -Y otra.- Nos vemos, gracias.-

- ¿Y bien?- Pregunta curioso Shloonktapooxis flotando cerca de Nad.

- Sheld, consiguió acceder a la computadora central y encontró los archivos de la familia de Lardi.- Les comunica en un tono triunfante.

- Genial.- Festeja Shloonktapooxis dando vueltas en el aire.

- ¿Crees que mañana puedas ir?- Pregunta Lard Nar.

- Por supuesto.- Responde con una sonrisa.

- Bien, entonces vayamos a descansar porque mañana tendremos un día agitado.- Ordena el capitán.

Todos afirman ante la orden para luego dirigirse nuevamente a la nave, pero antes de que Nad pudiera siquiera darse vuelta para dar unos pasos, Lard Nar la toma del brazo haciéndola voltear.

- Gracias.- Le dice con una sonrisa y un sincero tono en su voz.

- Lo que sea por vos.- Responde Nad devolviéndole una sonrisa cariñosa.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>NA: No es uno de mis mejores capítulos pero diré en mi defensa que no soy muy buena para los comienzos xDD Espero que los próximos capítulos sean mejores… C:


	4. Pesadillas y recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Con excepción de la trama de este fic y los ocs que me pertenecen. Todos los demás personajes, nombres, historias y trama de Invasor Zim pertenecen a JHONEN VASQUEZ y NICKELODEON

* * *

><p>Capítulo Tres:<p>

Pesadillas y Recuerdos

Esa noche durmieron en la nave de los resisty preparándose para mañana continuar con su investigación teniendo siempre la esperanza de encontrar un indicio por pequeño que sea.

Nad estaba acostada en su cama mirando el techo, no tenía sueño, muchos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, ¿Cómo sería la familia de Lard Nar? Quería encontrarlos para devolverle la alegría a su amigo como tantas veces el había hecho con ella cuando se encontraba triste, ¿Cómo sería cuando los irkens y los vortians eran aliados? En los tiempos de los altezas Miyuki y Spork, ellos realmente fueron grandes líderes no como sus predecesores, como llego a detestarlos, lo único que se limitaban a hacer era sentarse, dar órdenes y comer, eran un total fracaso como líderes, burlándose e intentado matar a Zim, deshonrando a su buena amiga, Tenn por fallar en su misión, conquistando, torturando y esclavizando a los vortians como a su amado Lard Nar y su abuelo, Tex Lan, sin mencionar las reiteradas burlas y menosprecios a ella misma por ser humana, no le faltaban ganas de destruirlos pero pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un quejido, rápidamente se sentó en la cama asustada, era un gemido de horror, parecía que torturaban a alguien.

Sigilosamente Nad sale al pasillo, no había nadie, todo se encontraba en calma, los quejidos continuaban así que siguió el ruido por el oscuro pasillo llevándola a la habitación de Lard Nar ¿qué estaba pasando? Sin dudarlo abrió la puerta y se encontró con que era el teniendo una pesadilla y parecía ser una de las feas porque emitía quejidos como si estuviera llorando mientras apretaba fuerte sus puños y la expresión de su cara develaba un gran dolor ¿Qué estaría soñando tan horrible?

Lard Nar se encontraba trabajando en uno de los cuantos laboratorios de la enorme Novena Estación de investigación militar de Vort, una de las enormes construcciones en el centro de la ciudad principal vortian, donde se desarrollaban los principales inventos e investigaciones no solo para Vort sino también para la alianza que mantenían con el planeta Irk.

A pesar de que ya era tarde y casi todo el personal ya se había retirado el aún continuaba trabajando en unos planos holográficos de una nueva arma para el Imperio Irken, anotaba avanzadas operaciones matemáticas en un pizarrón, cuando entra al laboratorio otro vortian el cual se saca su uniforme científico que consistía en una larga bata blanca con detalles azules y unos anteojos para proteger sus ojos, para luego colgarla en un perchero cerca de la puerta.

- Lard Nar ¿seguís trabajando?- Pregunta aquel vortian de piel gris y ojos verdes.

- ¿Papá?- Voltea sorprendido.

- Ya es tarde, hijo, vamos a casa.-

- Si, solo quiero terminar esto.- Vuelve a voltear hacia el pizarrón.

- ¿Seguís teniendo problemas con el mecanismo de invisibilidad del Megadoomer?-

- No logro que este dispositivo deje al piloto también camuflado.- Dice suspirando con algo de resignación.

- Dejame ver…- Dice observando las fórmulas del pizarrón.-

Luego de darle vueltas y vueltas a las fórmulas, se aproximan a un probable resultado, padre e hijo hacían un gran equipo y sin duda alguna Lard Nar había heredado la gran inteligencia de su padre.

-Como no se me había ocurrido antes.- Refunfuñaba el vortian mientras anotaba los nuevos datos en el pizarrón.

- Tranquilo, hijo, trabajas duro.-

- Listo, ahora si, vamos a casa. – Sonríe con una sonrisa satisfecha dejando la tiza con la que escribía para sacarse aquella bata blanca con puños azules.

Ambos estaban yéndose del laboratorio cuando repentinamente se escucha una gran explosión que los deja totalmente aturdidos y enseguida un terremoto y un masivo corte de luz. Lard nar y su padre caen violentamente al piso entre motones de vidrios rotos y utensilios de laboratorio desparramados por todos lados cubriendo sus cabezas con terror.

- ¿Estas bien, hijo?- Pregunta Gerb Nar asustado levantándose rápidamente para ver a su hijo.

- Si ¿y vos?- Contesta el aún conmocionado.

- Si, no te preocupes por mí.-

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunta Lard Nar levantándose del piso con algo de dificultad, sus piernas curvadas aún temblaban por los nervios del momento.

- No lo se pero salgamos de acá, vamos a buscar a tu madre y a tu hermana.-

Los dos salen corriendo de allí por los oscuros pasillos chocando con otros vortians que también corrían, gritando, buscando una salida o intentando encontrar a algún compañero o familiar. Se dirigen a la zona de vestuarios donde Nan Thai y Luri Nan estaban cambiándose sus ropas para irse a casa cuando sucedió la explosión.

- ¡¿Luri?- Grita Lard Nar al escuchar los gritos de su hermana a la distancia.

- ¿Lard Nar?-

- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta corriendo a abrazarla.

- Si ¿vos?- Contesta también abrazándolo.

- Estoy bien.-

- ¡Hija!- La llama Gerb Nar.

- ¡Papá!- Dice ella corriendo a sus brazos.

- ¿Y mamá?- Pregunta Lard Nar.

- Quedo atrapada dentro de los vestuarios y no la puedo sacar.- Contesta Luri Nan con un tono de preocupación.

- ¡Nan Thai!- Grita Gerb Nar acercándose a la puerta del vestuario.

-¿Gerb Nar?-

-¿Estas bien, amor? ¿Te lastimaste?-

- Estoy bien pero no puedo salir.-

- Tranquila vamos a sacarte.-

- ¿Lard Nar esta bien?-

- Si, mamá, acá estoy.- Contesta Lard Nar intentando tranquilizarla.

- Gracias al Cielo que están todos bien.- Dice besando un amuleto que llevaba en su cuello.

Los tres se pusieron a remover escombros de la puerta para sacar a Nan Thai la cual también ayudaba desde la parte de adentro, en cuestión de minutos lograron hacer un pequeño hueco por donde pudo salir.

- Me alegro que estés bien.- Dice Gerb Nar abrazando y besando a su esposa con mucho cariño.

- Y yo, mi amor.- Responde ella entre sollozos haciendo lo mismo.

- ¡Mamá!- Dicen al unísono ambos hermanos, corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Mis bebés! Como los amo.- Dice Nan Thai besando y abrazando a sus hijos.

Una vez los cuatro juntos se propusieron salir de allí, tuvieron que recorrer de un lado al otro el edificio buscando una salida que no estuviera obstruida por el derrumbe, chocando y tropezando en la oscuridad de los pasillos con escombros, cables, luces caídas y vidrios rotos, se abrieron paso por la zona del sótano y las calderas hasta que finalmente logran llegar a la puerta principal.

Una vez afuera cuando creían estar a salvo descubren que eso solo fue el comienzo, la calle era un verdadero caos, los edificios estaban destrozados, había fuego y humo por todos lados y los escombros cubrían las veredas, había gran cantidad de soldados irkens que atrapaban y esposaban a los vortians que asustados y presas del pánico corrían de un lado a otro gritando, llorando, rogando por sus vidas, incluso buscando ayuda de sus viejos aliados.

- ¿Qué paso acá?- Pregunta Lard Nar anonadado por el panorama, sus ojos no creían lo que veían, parecía más bien una horrenda pesadilla.

- ¡Allá hay cuatro más!- Señala un soldado irken al ver a los cuatro vortians parados en la puerta del enorme edificio.

Los soldados salen a la persecución de los cuatro vortians los cuales aterrorizados corren a más no poder, estaban escapando cuando unos de sus perseguidores dispara una red de energía la cual atrapa a todos juntos, pronto los esposan y los encarcelan en precarias celdas improvisadas donde apenas había lugar si quiera para sentarse.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Se preguntaba una y otra vez Luri Nan llorando histérica.

- Tranquila, hija.- Intentaba tranquilizarla su madre, igual de asustada que ella pero tratando de contener sus miedos para no preocupar a sus hijos.

- Pero mamá.- Proseguía la joven ente sollozos.- Esto no puede estar pasando.-

- ¡Ey! ¡Alguien puede contestarnos!- Gritaba insistente Gerb Nar.- ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Ey! ¡Alguien! ¡Ey!-

- ¡Ya cállate!- Ordena un soldado golpeando la reja de su celda.

- No hasta que me contestes qué pasa.-

- Que tontos- Dice el guardia dejando escapar una risa burlona.- Vort es ahora propiedad del imperio irken, fueron conquistados por el invasor Larb y ahora son nuestros esclavos.- Vuelve a reír con el mismo tono burlón.

Ninguno de los cuatro podía creerlo, parecía un mal sueño, habían colaborado por siglos al Imperio Irken y no comprendían porque irían a conquistarlos o aún peor esclavizarlos, a partir de aquel trágico día sus vidas cambiarían drásticamente, comenzaba una era de esclavitud y humillación de aquella raza tan avanzada, inteligente y sobre todo pacífica.

Luego de unos meses la prisión de Vort fue subdividida en anexos femenino y masculino, haciendo separar a madres e hijos, novios, esposos, hermanos. Los irkens esposaban a los indefensos vortians para luego llevárselos lejos de sus seres queridos, en medio de llantos, lamentos y súplicas de dolor.

- Te amo, hijo.- Se despedía Nan Thai del joven Lard Nar.

- Yo también mamá.-

- Portate bien, ¿si?- Dice ella acariciando su carita.- Y hacele caso a tu padre.-

- Lo haré.- Responde Lard Nar con sus ojitos color miel llorosos, después de todo era solo un adolescente de tan solo diecisiete años que aún necesitaba de su familia en medio de aquella pesadilla.

- Tenes que ser fuerte, mi amor.- Continua ella no pudiendo contener las lágrimas.

- Ya vamos.- Ordena un guardia irken.

- No quiero que te vayas.- Dice casi suplicando el joven vortian.

- Ni yo quiero dejarte.- Responde dándole un cariñoso y maternal beso en su frente.

- ¡Ya basta, vamos!- Grita el guardia, alejando a Nan Thai de el, esposándola.

La imagen de su madre, tan maternal y dulce como es ella siendo esposada como una criminal mientras le gritaban horribles insultos por su procedencia de una raza inferior para los irkens, era demasiado para su corazón.

- ¡Hermanito!- Corre a abrazarlo Luri Nan.

- ¡Luri!- Responde abrazándola.

- Te quiero, te quiero mucho.- Repite una y otra vez entre lágrimas.

- Yo también, te quiero mucho.- Responde ya no pudiendo contener su llanto.

- ¡¿Vos también te vas a resistir? ¡Vamos!- Ordena nuevamente el guardia acercándose a Luri Nan.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero!- Protesta abrazando fuerte a Lard Nar.

- ¡Dije que vamos!-Insiste el guardia aún más furioso intentando hacer que se suelte.

- ¡No!-

- ¡No se la lleven!- Protesta Lard Nar sin soltarla de su abrazo.

- Necesito ayuda.- Dice el guardia por el comunicador.- ¡Soltala!- Vuelve a gritar mientras comienza a golpearlos para que se suelten.

- ¡No lastimes a mis hijos!- Grita Nan Thai, desesperada y maniatada incapaz de hacer algo.

- ¡Callate, vortian!- Contesta el guardia para luego volver a golpear a los hermanos que aún así no se soltaban.

- ¡No los toques!- Grita enfurecido Gerb Nar embistiendo al guardia.

Pronto acuden un par de guaridas a ayudar a su compañero, estos logran separar a los hermanos los cuales permanecen juntos tomados de las manos hasta último momento. Lard Nar presencio como se llevaban a su hermana y a su madre a la fuerza llorando y gritando de angustia por los fríos pasillos de la prisión sabiendo que quizás nunca más las volvería a ver.

Los días pasaban y se hacían meses dentro de las paredes de la prisión Vort, donde eran obligados a fabricar naves y armamentos para el Imperio Irken, los vortians recordaban sus vidas pasadas como si solo hubieran sido un sueño, despojados de toda felicidad y anhelos, eran ahora esclavos del Imperio al que tanto habían servido, humillados y degradados de las peores formas. Muchos de ellos comenzaron a intentar escaparse, algunos lo lograron pero muchos no y los que eran descubiertos les esperaba un trágico final, Lard Nar fue uno de ellos, en su primer intento de escapar fue descubierto y por ende, castigado, los guardias irkens se divertían usándolo como pelota de fútbol, pensaban matarlo a golpes de la forma más salvaje y primitiva, el solo podía pensar resignadamente que todo había terminado para el, cuando escucho a la lejanía la inconfundible voz de su padre el cual con gran valentía detuvo a los guardias salvando a su hijo de una muerte segura.

- Lard Nar ¿estas bien?- Dice Gerb Nar tomándolo en sus brazos con la ternura que solo un padre puede tener para sus hijos.- Lard Nar, Lard Nar.- Lo llama insistentemente.

- Papá…- Reacciona con dificultad, abriendo uno de sus ojos que se encontraba morado e hinchado por un fuerte golpe que había recibido.

- Ya paso, hijo…- Dice acariciando su rostro con suavidad.- Estoy acá…-

El vortian herido y dolorido sonríe levemente mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre se resbala por un costado de su boca.

- ¡Ya veras tonto!- Grita uno de los guardias empujando fuertemente a Gerb Nar alejándolo de su hijo.

- ¡Papá!-

- ¡Esto es por entrometerte!- Dice otro de ellos propinándole una fuerte patada.

- ¡No voy a permitir que lastimen a mi hijo!- Grita enfurecido Gerb Nar aún cuando los irkens lo pateaban indefenso en el suelo.

- ¿A si? ¡Eso esta por verse!- Dice desafiante uno de ellos mientras da la orden a otros guardias.- ¡Llévenselo a las mazmorras subterráneas! Veamos cuanto aguanta.-

- Si, señor.-

- ¡Papá! ¡No! ¡No!- Grita insistente Lard Nar mientras corre tras el grupo de guardias que llevan arrastrando a Gerb Nar.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?- Pregunta irónicamente uno de los guardias que se abalanzan sobre el para detenerlo.

- No tengas miedo.- Dice a la lejanía Gerb Nar.

- ¡Papá!-

- Te quiero hijo.- Fue lo último que escucho de el antes de que desapareciera detrás de aquella puerta blanca.

- Yo también...- Solo alcanzo a decir para si mismo Lard Nar mientras las lágrimas que corrían de sus ojos color miel limpiaban la sangre sobre sus mejillas.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No se los lleven! ¡Luri! ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- Repetía una y otra vez dormido con gran dolor en su voz.

- Su familia…- Dice suavemente Nad.

- No me dejen solo…- Suplica dormido mientras una lágrima cae de uno de sus ojos.

- No estas solo…- Susurra Nad cerca de donde debería estar su oído.- Yo estoy con vos…- Dice Acostándose a su lado y abrazándolo con mucho cariño.

Lard Nar abrió sus ojos recordando su sueño, parecía tan real, aún cuando ya habían pasado cinco largos años desde aquel siniestro día pero su corazón dolía como si apenas hubiera sido ayer. Aunque ese desconsuelo pronto desapareció al percatarse del brazo que lo abrazaba y la persona que dormía a su lado, Nad había pasado la noche a su lado, haciéndole compañía y cuidando sus sueños, se veía tan hermosa como un ángel, era su ángel, su ángel de ojos marrones y sedosa cabellera castaña.

La hubiera despertado para ir a desayunar con el y el resto de su tripulación pero se veía tan hermosa durmiendo que prefirió dejarla dormir un rato más, después de todo sabía cuanto odiaba despertarse temprano por la mañana.

Cuando llego a la cocina Spleenk y Shloonktapooxis ya estaban desayunando entre montones de platos, ollas, cacerolas y sartenes sucias.

- ¡Buenos días!- Exclama Shloonktapooxis.

- ¡¿Qué es todo este lío?- Grita indignado Lard Nar al ver la cocina prácticamente destruida.

- ¡Hicimos tostadas!- Responde alegremente Shloonktapooxis.

- ¿Usaron las ollas para hacer tostadas?- Vuelve a preguntar incrédulo.

- ¡Si!- Respondió con una simpática sonrisa con su lengua afuera.- Pero como no funciono usamos las sartenes.

- Genial…- Dice Lard Nar tomándose la cabeza.

Unos minutos después aparece Nad usando sus ropas habituales, lista para entrar nuevamente a la prisión de Vort en busca de esos

- ¿Ya te vas? ¿No vas a desayunar?- Pregunta Lard Nar sirviéndose un cafe y una tostada prácticamente negra.

-No, cuanto más temprano vaya mejor.-

- ¿Vas a estar bien?- Vuelve a preguntar por millonésima vez.

- Si, entro y salgo, un trámite.- Responde Nad con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, después de todo Vort era casi como un segundo hogar para ella, pasaba mucho tiempo allí, ayudando a los prisioneros y defendiéndolos de los abusos de los irkens.

- De acuerdo… Pero si llegas a estar en problemas…-

- Voy a estar bien.- Lo interrumpe acercándose y tomándolo de las mejillas mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Esta bien.- Responde el vortian con un leve rubor azul en sus mejillas grises.

Finalmente Nad deja a Lard Nar y sus acompañantes en la nave mientras se dirige a la prisión comunicándose con su contacto dentro de la prisión.

- En serio, Lard Nar, ¿Y si vienen con refuerzos?- Insiste Spleenk viendo como la humana salía por la puerta principal de la nave.

- No lo hará Spleenk.-

- Esta bien, pero no será mi culpa cuando…-

- Anda a verificar que los sistemas estén funcionando correctamente.- Interrumpe el capitán.

- Pero ya los verificamos como tres veces.-

- Es una orden, Spleenk.-

- De acuerdo.- Se va renegando saliendo de la cocina.

Lard Nar continua tomando su café en silencio recordando que difícil era ser capitán pero ahora su atención se concentraba en aquellos expedientes, quería creer que después de tanto tiempo las cosas podían salir bien por una vez.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunta preocupado Shloonktapooxis flotando a su lado.

- Tengo un buen presentimiento, Shloonktapooxis.- Responde el capitán.

Continuara...


	5. Nuevos integrantes

**Disclaimer: ** Con excepción de la trama de este fic y los ocs que me pertenecen. Todos los demás personajes, nombres, historias y trama de Invasor Zim pertenecen a JHONEN VASQUEZ y NICKELODEON.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro<strong>

**Nuevos integrantes**

Nad consiguió entrar a la prisión sin problemas, era una invasora y tenía libre acceso, en la puerta se encontró con uno de sus guardias amigos, y es que al estar yendo tanto tiempo a la prisión para visitar a sus queridos vortians también se hizo amiga de muchos guardias, en especial de Sheld porque era el único de todos ellos que veía a los vortians como lo que realmente eran, seres pacíficos e inteligentes y por sobre todas las cosas, personas con sentimientos y anhelos. El la conduce por los largos pasillos de la inmensa prisión a la sala de archivos, un área sumamente restringida a la que Sheld podía acceder por ser jefe general de toda la guardia, resultaba ser una enorme biblioteca con numerosos estantes donde se guardaban los expedientes de cada vortian y prisioneros de otras razas.

- Acá esta lo que me pediste.- Dice el irken de gran estatura y ojos amarillos trayendo los archivos hasta una mesa de color mármol donde se encontraba sentada Nad.- Gerb Nar, Nan Thai y Luri Nan.-

-¿No te vas a meter en problemas por esto?- Pregunta Nad con una expresión de preocupación por su amigo.

- No te preocupes, nadie se dará cuenta.-

- Gracias, Sheld.- Dice abrazándolo.

- Te dejo sola un minuto.-

Pronto se comunica con la nave de los Resisty mediante un pequeño comunicador escondido entre su ropa, estos aguardaban en la sala de mando esperando escuchar sus hallazgos.

- ¿Chicos me escuchan?- Dice hablando por su comunicador.

- ¡Si!- Grita Shloonktapooxis.

- Fuerte y claro.- Responde Lard Nar.

-Ya tengo los archivos… empecemos.- Dice abriendo el expediente de Luri Nan para comenzar a leerlo.- Luri Nan, fue transferida al ala de investigaciones biológicas, luego al laboratorio y luego es reportada como fugada.-

- Que bien…- Suspira aliviado Lard Nar.

- Nan Thai.- Continua leyendo otro expediente.- Fue derivada a distintos sectores de investigación médica, luego transferida al área de química y por último seleccionada como médica del pabellón tres, también esta fugada y es buscada por ser una de las cien presas que escapo con el grupo de Luri, en una fuga masiva del área tres.-

- Ambas escaparon juntas.- Resuelve Lard Nar.

- Gerb Nar.- Dice abriendo el ultimo expediente.- Trabajo en el área de ingeniería, fue apresado donde estuvo en una celda de confinamiento tres meses y luego transferido al área de investigación científico donde se produjo un incendio, se presume que esta prófugo porque no se encontraron cuerpos en el lugar del incidente.-

- Todos ellos… escaparon.- Dice Lard Nar con gran alivio sintiendo como una pequeña sensación de esperanza resurgía en su corazón, después de tanto tiempo.- Bien hecho, Nad.-

- Gracias, capitán.- Responde con alegría la humana.

- Te espero para partir.-

- Dame un minuto.-

Nad corto la comunicación para dirigirse al pabellón catorce que albergaba a todos lo vortians mayores de edad, heridos o enfermos que lejos de contemplarlos les mandaban a hacer exhaustivos trabajos como reparar las maquinarias rotas o en desuso, caminando por un largo pasillo color verde musgo, la última celda a la derecha anunciaba "Prisionero N. 818; Tex Lan" pero al entrar se encontró con la celda vacía a pesar que era la hora de descanso.

- Nad.- La llama Sheld que venía caminando tras ella.

-¿Y mi abuelo?- Pregunta volteando algo temerosa de que algo malo le haya pasado, en especial porque su abuelo adoptivo solía resistirse bastante a las ordenes de los irkens.

- Esta en la enfermería.-

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Exclama asustada.

- Bueno…- Dice Sheld rodando sus ojos buscando una explicación, o mejor dicho excusa.

- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vamos a la enfermería!- Dice Nad tomándolo del brazo para luego arrastrarlo con gran velocidad por el pasillo.

Ambos se dirigen a toda velocidad al ala hospitalaria de la prisión, donde distribuidos en varias camas dentro de una gran habitación blanca se encontraban los vortians heridos o enfermos y allí en una de las tantas camas estaba Tex Lan, un vortian de piel marrón claro, avanzada edad, ojos azules y largos cuernos blancos, conectado a unos cuantos sueros y maquinas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales.

- ¡Abuelo!- Exclama Nad al verlo tendido en la cama.

- Nad…- Dice el abriendo sus ojos.

- ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunta preocupada acercándose a el.

- Mucho trabajo… supongo que me desmaye y me trajeron aquí porque no recuerdo nada más.-

- Abuelo…- Dice con una notoria preocupación en su voz mientras acaricia su brazo.

Una doctora irken aparece en escena, llevando una pantalla en la mano y una especie de estetoscopio colgando de su cuello.

- No pueden estar acá.- Dice fríamente a Nad y Sheld.

- ¿Y vos quien sos?- Pregunta Nad.

- La jefa de piso.- Responde con cierto tono orgulloso.- ¿Y vos quien sos?

- Soy su nieta, la invasora Nad.-

- ¿Nieta?- Pregunta dejando escapar una risa burlona.

- Es mi nieta, ¿qué te causa gracia?- Sale en su defensa Tex Lan.

- No te burles de mí, vortian.- Reprocha la médica.- De todos modos se acabo el descanso, tenes que volver al trabajo.-

- Es broma ¿verdad?- Pregunta la humana con una expresión de incredulidad.

- Que ustedes sean familia es broma.-

-Apenas tiene fuerzas para hablar y vos pretendes mandarlo a trabajar.-

- Bueno… esas naves no se van a arreglar solas.- Contesta con una sonrisa burlona mientras anota unas cosas en la planilla holográfica que tría consigo.

-¿Y tu juramento? ¿No te suena no lastimar?-

- Un vortian mas, un vortian menos... ¿qué diferencia hace?- Dice ella con ese altruismo que solo los irkens podían poseer.

Fue solo en cuestión de segundos que Nad se abalanzo sobre la doctora irken sujetándola fuertemente del cuello mientras la aplastaba contra una de las blancas paredes, ambas caras habían cambiado con la misma rapidez, la de una irken segura a una aterrada victima y la de una inocente humana a la de una cruel asesina.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Se te acabo el cinismo?- Pregunta fríamente Nad.

- No puedo respirar.- Dice asustada la irken.

- Deberías aprender a callarte.- Su burla apretando mas fuerte su cuello.

- ¡Basta!- Grita Tex Lan apenas pudiendo incorporarse.

- ¡Soltala!- Ordena Sheld mientras intenta con su mejor esfuerzo hacer que suelte a la doctora.

-No hasta que la bastarda se disculpe.- Responde apartando a Sheld con su cuerpo.

-Lo… siento...- Dice con una voz débil por falta de aire.

- No te oigo.-

- ¡Lo siento!-

Finalmente desiste soltando a la irken que aterrada cae al piso como una bolsa de papas, tosiendo y agarrándose la garganta.

- Y ni se te ocurra abrir la boca.- Susurra Nad en la zona donde debería estar su oído.

- ¿Perdiste la cabeza?- Pregunta indignado Sheld.

- Otra vez...- Responde ella con un tono más tranquilo tomándose la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te paso?-

- Solo ayudame a sacar a mi abuelo de este lugar.-

- ¿Dónde lo queres llevar?-

- ¡No lo se!- Continua gritando histérica.- Solo… saquémoslo de acá.

Ambos toman a Tex Lan de sus brazos ayudándolo a incorporarse y lentamente se ponen en marcha saliendo de aquel lugar, por más que Nad quisiera apresurarse sabía que el anciano vortian no podría caminar más rápido.

- En serio no queres contarme que te paso- Continua Sheld preocupado.

- Sheld, no quiero hablar de eso.-

- Igualmente deberías controlarte porque…-

La mirada que le dirigió Nad en ese momento hicieron que las palabras de Sheld regresaran a el incluso antes de llegar a pronunciarlas. Era algo que siempre había vivido con ella, ese yo violento que se escondía en su más profundo ser era algo que no podía controlar aunque tampoco podía negar que en muchas ocasiones la había salvado de problemas y le había abierto las puertas al Imperio Irken pero por otra parte era el responsable de que los pocos que lo habían visto se alejaran de ella.

-Nad.- La llamo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Fel Der?- Volteo reconociendo la voz.

- ¿Cómo esta mi humana favorita?- Pregunta el vortian de piel violeta y ojos rosas acercándose a ella.

- No me quejo.-

-No es cierto, siempre te quejas de algo.- Dice algo burlón para luego saludar a sus acompañantes.- Hola Tex Lan, Sheld.-

-Hola Fel Der.- Responde Tex Lan aún con su voz débil.

- 777.- Lo saluda Sheld.

- ¿Qué haces acá?- Pregunta curioso el vortian.

- Es una historia larga y ahora no tenemos tiempo- Responde cortante Nad, ahora solo le importaba salir de allí antes que la doctora irken mandara a los guardias tras ella.

-¿Por qué no?- Insiste el.

- Porque estamos fugándonos.

-¡¿Qué?- Pregunta sorprendido Sheld alzando sus antenas.

- No voy a dejar a mi abuelo acá.-

- No, ya bastante que te ayude a ingresar con la nave y conseguirte esos expedientes.- Dice Sheld cruzándose de brazos.

- Por favor.- Continua Nad.

- No puedo.-

- Sheld, no te lo estaría pidiendo si hubiera otra manera.- Dice con gran sinceridad la humana viéndolo a los ojos.

- Esta bien.- Desiste dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Alguien me quiere explicar que es lo que pasa.- Protesta Fel Der rascándose la cabeza de forma graciosa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Nix Berr! ¡Casi me olvido de el!- Continua Nad.

-¡No! ¡No vamos a ir a otro pabellón a buscar…!- Retruca Sheld.

-Fel Der, ¿Sabes donde esta Nix Berr?- Pregunta Nad sin darle importancia a lo que Sheld decía.

-Tenía doble trabajo forzado en el subsuelo por…-

- ¡Vamos!- Ordena Nad arrastrándolo del brazo.

- Pero… ¿Dónde vamos?- Continua Fel Der siendo arrastrado por el pasillo.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?- Protesta Sheld ayudando a sostenerse a Tex Lan.

-Cuida a mi abuelo hasta que vuelva.- Grita Nad alejándose por el corredor a toda velocidad.

-¡Nad!- Insiste gritando Sheld.

-Dejala.- Dice Tex Lan con una leve sonrisa al ver a su nieta adoptiva.- No vas a lograr convencerla.

Como era rutina, una vez a la semana miles de carritos llenos de ropa sucia eran llevados hasta las salidas laterales de la prisión, donde aguardaban a ser cargados los vehículos terrestres que luego transportarían la carga hasta la nave central. Los miles de empleados vestidos con uniformes blancos avanzaban hacia los camiones como una fila de hormigas, sin parar sin descanso ante la atenta mirada de soldados irkens, ya que nunca faltaba algún prisionero que intentará escapar.

-Este camión ya esta lleno.- Dice Sheld acercándose a la fila de empleados.- Continúen por el otro.-

- Pero, señor, aún hay lugar.- Responde el empleado de limpieza.

- Ordenes de arriba.-

Con una seña desvía la fila hacia el siguiente vehículo ante la mirada atenta de Sheld que verifica que nadie estuviera viéndolo para dirigirse a la cabina de manejo.

-Listo.- Dice acercándose a la ventanilla de la cabina.

-Te debo una, Sheld.- Responde Nad sentada al volante.- ¿No queres venir con nosotros?

- Prefiero quedarme, después de todo quien sabe cuando voy a tener que cubrir nuevamente tu trasero.- Contesta con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Ah! Podrías hacerte cargo de el.- Dice arrojando de la cabina a un guardia irken inconciente y maniatado.

- En que me metí.- Dice Sheld tomándose la cabeza.

Nad pone en marcha el camión escapando de la prisión antes que alguien lo notara, el sistema de seguridad no pudo leer sus bio asignaturas al estar ocultos entre el montón de sábanas. Una sensación de alivio se incrementaba en ellos a medida que se alejaban de la prisión, un lugar al que hace unos años atrás solían llamar "hogar".

-Parece que lo logramos.- Resuelve Fel Der.

-Después de tanto tiempo.- Agrega Nix Berr, el vortian de piel gris y ojos verde claro recién unido al escape.

-Me pregunto que será del universo después de estar encerrados tanto tiempo.- Se pregunta Tex Lan.

-Bueno una vez logre salir, aunque solo fueron dos minutos y sigue todo igual de arruinado… solo que ahora manejado por los irkens.- Responde Fel Der.

-¿Cómo es que te atraparon y seguís con vida?- Pregunta Nix Berr acomodándose en un rincón.

-Sheld y Nad me ayudaron.- Dice Fel Der con un tono melancólico en la voz como no queriendo ni pensar que hubiera sido de el sin ayuda de ambos.- ¿Nunca intentaron escapar?-

-Si, me descubrieron y termine tres meses en el hospital.- Dice con cierto enojo Nix Berr.

- ¿Con mi edad?- Responde casi riendo Tex Lan.- No… pero mi hijo si.

-¿Su hijo logro escapar?- Pregunta Nix Berr.

-No tuvo tanta suerte, lo atraparon- Continua Tex Lan haciendo una pausa antes de seguir.- Apareció muerto a la mañana siguiente en la puerta de mi celda.

-Lo siento mucho…- Responde Nix Berr bajando su mirada.

- ¿Y como es que… usted y Nad son…?- Pregunta Fel Der cambiando de tema.

-¿Abuelo-nieta? Bueno…- Dice empezando con su relato.

Tal como lo recordaba Tex Lan, se encontraba trabajando en la sala de reparaciones en el sub suelo de la prisión, que era el lugar elegido para implementar el trabajo forzado, un lugar de pésimas condiciones donde no había luz exterior, solo débiles focos de color rojo dándole un tono aún más aterrador al lugar y tampoco había aire fresco solo el pesado humo de las calderas; los hacían reparar maquinarias, naves, armas y todo aquellos que se encontrara en desuso o estropeado. Tex Lan ya era un vortian de avanzada edad por lo cual se cansaba fácilmente, aquel día estaba haciendo doble trabajo forzado por quejarse de aquel mismo guardia que pacientemente esperaba a que el pobre estuviera exhausto para hostigarlo, había pasado más de medio día trabajando sin parar, su panza rugía de hambre y tenía la boca seca, se sentía muy cansado, su cuerpo le dolía horriblemente, solo quería estar en su cama arropado entre las suaves sábanas, sus manos cubiertas de llagas y lastimaduras sangraban sin parar y como si fuera poco lo obligaban a mantenerse de pie sin poder sentarse ni detenerse a descansar, finalmente cae rendido presa del cansancio, su cuerpo debilitado por los años ya no resistía más.

- ¡Arriba!- Ordeno el guardia irken.

- No puedo…- Dice el vortian tirado en el piso

- ¡No te pregunte si podías! ¡Lo vas a hacer!-

A pesar de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, su cuerpo no responde, no tiene suficiente fuerza en sus piernas y brazos para incorporarse, y cuando finalmente logra hacerlo el guardia lo patea haciendo que vuelva a caer.

- ¿Ahora no te quejas, viejo?- Se burla parándose frente a el.

- Te lo merecías.- Responde con gran ira y dolor el anciano vortian.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?- Grita indignado el irken.- Ahora veras.-

El guardia le da una gran paliza al indefenso vortian que solo atinaba a protegerse como podía y quizás gritar por ayuda aunque nadie lo escuchara, o si lo hacían no se atrevían a actuar por temor a sufrir el mismo castigo. Luego se va dejándolo tirado y malherido a su suerte, veía pasar sus recuerdos como en un ultimo cortometraje y mientras se nublaba su vista solo podía pensar que se reencontraría con sus seres amados, su última visión antes que sus ojos cerraran fue un ángel de suaves manos que lo vino a buscar.

Tarde esa noche, ya curado y estabilizado con alguna que otra venda, moretones y unos cuantos puntos se encontraba en su celda, recostado en la cama con su mirada perdida recordando todo lo que había pasado, con el temor latente de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte y aún preguntándose como era que había sobrevivido, ese ángel ¿había sido solo una ilusión? Sus pensamientos se escabullen al abrirse la puerta de la celda, esperando con temor ver que clase de irken entraría ahora a maltratarlo o en busca de venganza pero en lugar de ello ve entrar a una extraña alien que nunca había visto antes, con cabello en la cabeza, piel clara y ojos marrones.

- Permiso.- Dice amablemente la humana al entra a la habitación

- Vos.- Dice sorprendido al ver quien creyó era ese ángel.- Vos… sos…-

-Yo te encontré en el subsuelo… Después que el guardia te dejo ahí inconciente.-

-Entonces… si sos vos- Continua el aún sin salir de su asombro.

-Solo pasaba a ver como estabas…- Cambia de tema Nad no comprendiendo a que se refería el vortian.

- ¿Cómo es que alguien tan dulce como vos esta aliada a los irken?-

- Es una larga historia.- Responde ella.- Pero a decir verdad no me gusta para nada la forma en que los tratan, luego de tantos años de servicio.- Continua sentándose a los pies de la cama.

- Era diferente en la época de los anteriores altezas.- Resuelve el vortian dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

- Lo se… esos dos cretinos buenos para nada.-

Apenas termina de pronunciar la frase se tapa la boca avergonzada, recordando las tantas advertencias que había recibido a lo largo de su vida, aconsejándola de cuidar sus modales, especialmente su boca. Pero el vortian solo atina a reírse del comentario.

- Me hiciste acordar a mi nieto.- Dice Tex Lan mostrándole una foto que tenía sobre una caja de cartón que le servía como mesa de luz.

- Aww… es adorable.- Dice viendo la foto del pequeño vortian de piel celeste y ojos color verde sosteniendo un mono verde de peluche.- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Tenía cuatro años.-

- ¿Tenía?-

- Murió junto a mi nuera durante la purga orgánica.-

- Lo lamento…-

- Esta bien… fue hace tiempo.- Dice volviendo a tomar la foto mirándola con mucho cariño antes de dejarla nuevamente en su improvisado mueble.

- Debe ser lindo tener un abuelo que te acompañe, te cuente historias de cuando era joven y te oriente en la vida, que seque tus lágrimas y te abrace fuerte cuando estas mal.- Dice Nad casi divagando en sus pensamientos con una gran sonrisa feliz, pensado en los abuelos que nunca alcanzo a conocer.

- Y también debe ser lindo tener un nieto que corra a tu encuentro, te cuente sus problemas, escucharlo, orientarlo, contarle anécdotas, abrazarlo y darle cariño cuando se sienta triste y decirle lo orgulloso que estas de el.- Contesta con la misma felicidad Tex Lan.

Nad mira hacia otro lado intentando contener las lágrimas, siempre había intentado ser fuerte y sentía que llorar era una debilidad que no podía mostrar, incluso sus lágrimas de emoción o de felicidad.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunta Tex Lan preocupado.

- No, no es nada.- Responde secándose rápidamente sus ojos llorosos.- Supongo que será una alergia o algo se eso.

-Es tu familia ¿verdad?-

-Si…- Desiste bajando su mirada, no podía engañar a ese anciano vortian que no solo poseía un gran intelecto como casi toda su especie sino también todo una vida vivida.- Hace ya tiempo que no los veo… y a veces me siento tan sola…-

-Nadie debería estar solo.- Dice usando una de sus manos aún cubiertas de vendas por las llagas, levantando suavemente la mirada de Nad.

-Tal vez algunos no fuimos hechos para ser amados…-

-Todos merecemos ser amados, linda. - Continua hablando con voz dulce mientras rodea con sus brazos a la humana.- En especial una jovencita tan dulce como vos.-

-Lo decís porque no me conoces.-

-Lo digo porque me salvaste la vida.-

Era la primera vez que Nad trataba con aquel vortian, no había sabido de el hasta el momento en que las vueltas de la vida la llevaron a encontrarlo por mera casualidad pero había algo en el que la hacía sentir aquella cálida sensación a hogar.

-Puedo… ¿puedo quedarme un rato más?- Pregunta Nad tímidamente.

-No me iré a ninguna parte.- Responde el vortian con una gran sonrisa.

-… y a partir de ese día nos hicimos inseparables.- Continua terminando su relato.

- Es bueno saber que no todo esta perdido.- Dice Fel Der permitiéndose el lujo de sonreír después de tanto tiempo.

La Puerta del camión se abre y la luz del exterior enceguece momentáneamente a los vortians que cubren sus ojos con sus manos para enseguida sentir una refrescante brisa de aire fresco.

-Bien chicos.- Dice Nad abriendo las pesadas puertas de acero.- Llegamos…-

-¿Dónde, panquecito?- Pregunta Tex Lan bajando cuidadosamente del vehículo ayudado por Fel Der y Nix Berr.

-A la libertad.- Agrega la humana señalando la inmensa nave de los resisty preparada para partir.

Continuara...


	6. La invasora humana

**Disclaimer:** Con excepción de la trama de este fic y los ocs que me pertenecen. Todos los demás personajes, nombres, historias y trama de Invasor Zim pertenecen a JHONEN VASQUEZ y NICKELODEON.

* * *

><p><p>

**Capítulo cinco**

**La invasora humana**

-Comienza un nuevo año para todos ustedes, zánganos estudiantiles, y como si nuestro sistema estudiantil no estuviese sobrecargado… tenemos una nueva alumna.- Anuncio en ese momento la señorita Bitter.- Ella es Nad… Nad… estos son tus pobres intentos de compañeros, si tenés algo que decir, decílo ahora porque sino no quiero escuchar tu voz en todo el resto del año escolar.- Así la había presentado aquella extraña anciana para luego hacerla sentar en uno de los bancos de adelante, junto a un chico verde que decía tener una enfermedad en la piel.

Paso la hora y media de clase haciendo garabatos en su anotador, escuchando a su nueva profesora hablar de ruina, ruina y más ruina, tal vez por eso los chicos salían corriendo al escuchar el ruido de la campana anunciando la hora del almuerzo.

Nad tomo su bandeja haciendo cola para recibir su almuerzo, miro los bancos de la cafetería llenos en busca de una espacio donde sentarse, hasta llegar a la mesa donde un grupo de chicas rubias y platinadas conversaban animosamente acerca de marcas de ropas.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunta una chica rubia de larga cabellera llamada Jessica.

-¿Comer?- Contesta Nad llevándose unas papas a la boca.

-Que sea en otra mesa, esta está reservada para populares.-

-¿No pudiste encontrar la mesa de los perdedores?- Agrega la chica que se encontraba sentada al lado de Jessica, manipulando un celular de alta gama.

-Creo que ya la encontré.- Responde Nad tomando su bandeja dispuesta a irse, pero apenas se levanta una de las chicas pone su pie de forma tal para hacer que caiga al piso, desparramando su comida incluso sobre su castaño cabello ante la risa de la cafetería entera.

-A limpiar mucamita.- Se burla triunfante Jessica.

-Más te vale que te retractes.- La amenaza Nad poniéndose de pie mientras se sacude unos cuantos pedazos de comida que quedaron en su musculosa violeta.

-¿O qué?- Pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

-Esta es la última.- Anuncia la enfermera de la escuela dejando salir por la puerta de la enfermería a la joven rubia que sostiene una bolsa con hielo contra su cabeza.

-Me las va a pagar.- Se queja sentándose junto a sus "fellows", que al igual que ella se encontraban con unas cuantas curitas en su cuerpo o alguna que otra sosteniendo una bolsa con hielo.

Nad despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, lo último que recordaba era que caminaba de regreso a su casa luego de haber sido reprochada por las altas autoridades escolares por darle su merecido a aquellas chicas, pero no sabía como era que había llegado a ese lugar tan extraño, era una especie de base militar con gran tecnología, de sus paredes rosas y violetas se desprendían innumerables cables que se conectaban a las pantallas que mostraban extraños símbolos. Intentó incorporarse con algo de dificultad, su espalda dolía horriblemente después de estar tanto tiempo recostada en esa camilla metálica.

-¿Donde estoy?- Se pregunto al ponerse de pie para luego recorrer el lugar, sale de la habitación dirigiéndose por aquel pasillo igualmente ambientado con aquellos tonos violetas y cableado por doquier. Un destello proveniente de una de las puertas llama su atención. Entra con cuidado no sabiendo con que se iría a encontrar, tal vez estaría la persona que la trajo hasta allí, pero se lleva una pequeña desilusión al descubrir que solo se trataba del destello de una enorme pantalla que transmitía un conocido programa de televisión.

-Solo es una pantalla más.- Susurra la chica.

-Shh…- Dice la voz proveniente de un pequeño robot sentado al frente de la pantalla.- Es el programa del mono.

Nad mira al pequeño robot y nuevamente la pantalla.

-Ese sucio mono.- Murmura Nad sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-El amo dice lo mismo.- Comenta el robot comiendo una pata de pollo.

-¿El amo?-

-¿Gir?- Llama una voz desde el pasillo. Nad reacciona de inmediato sabiendo que había escuchado esa voz en otro lado.- ¡Gir!- Continua exclamando.- No te dije que vigilaras a la prisionera, no esta en…-

El joven extraterrestre queda igual de sorprendido que la humana al encontrarse de frente en aquella habitación.

-¿Zim?- Lo reconoce la chica.

El se sorprende reaccionando rápidamente poniéndose sus lentes de contacto y su peluca.

-Dib tenía razón… sos un extraterrestre.-  
>-Son mentiras del sucio niño humano… digo… no es verdad.- Responde Zim.<br>-Acabo de ver como te cubriste tus antenas y ojos.-  
>-¡Mientes!-<p>

La humana se le queda mirando de forma extrañada, no era diferente del mismo Zim que discutía en clases con el niño cabezón.

-Como sea… ¿Hace cuanto me tenes acá? ¿Y qué es esto? ¿Tu base extraterrestre secreta?- Comienza a preguntar Nad mirando alrededor.

-Genial… ahora deberé borrarte la memoria.- Protesta Zim cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No vas a borrarme nada!- Protesta la chica parándose en frente de el.- Primero deberás responderme.-

-De acuerdo pero luego borraré tu inferior mente humana.-

Zim se dispone a contarle todo a la humana, desde su venida del glorioso Imperio Irken hasta su llegada, disfraz, infiltración y planes, después de todo podría borrar la mente de la chica y reemplazarla con la de otro calamar.

-Entonces… ¿Intestaste conquistar la Tierra con un estúpido hámster gigante?- Pregunta Nad luego de que Zim terminará con su interminable monólogo.

-Excelente plan ¿no?- Responde orgulloso el irken.

-En realidad…. No.- Contesta la joven.- Si yo intentara conquista la Tierra comenzaría atacando los sistemas eléctricos y de comunicaciones dejando a los humanos indefensos para que luego comiencen a sentir pánico y…-

Se detiene al ver como Zim anota todo rápidamente en un pequeño anotador.

-¡Ey! Ese en mi plan.- Protesta Nad.

-Te daré los créditos cuando destruya tu mundo.- Responde sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo.

-No te dije como termina.- Dice con orgullo cruzando sus brazos.

Zim levanta su mirada y las antenas con algo de indignación.

-No tenés esta tecnología.- Añade señalando su base.

-No tenés mis ideas.- Retruca con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Qué tenés en mente, humana?-

-Un trato.-  
>-¡¿Qué? ¡Un invasor no hace tratos con nadie!- Se levanta furioso.- ¡Y mucho menos con una sucia larva humana!<p>

-Bien.- Responde con tranquilidad levantándose del piso donde se encontraba sentada para dirigirse a la puerta.

No había llegado ni un metro de la salida cuando vuelve a escuchar la voz de aquel extraterrestre.

-¿Qué querés?- Pregunta Zim mirando el piso con algo de resignación.

-Protección cuando llegue la Armada.-

-¿Cómo estas segura que funcionará?- Protesta inseguro, después de todo no era un plan que el hubiese pensado con su mente superior.

-Va a funcionar.- Responde Nad con seguridad- Por eso te lo voy a terminar de contar si me prometes protección de tu Imperio.-

Zim la mira extrañado, desde su estadía en aquel planeta nunca había conocido a una humana así, tan segura y decidida pero tan inocente de apariencia. Finalmente asiente.

Desde ese día comenzaron a andar juntos a todas partes. Zim había encontrado una gran planificadora y aunque le disgustaba desde el fondo de su squeedly spooch, tenía que admitir que aun siendo una sucia bestia de carne y pelo, sus planes era mejores que los suyos, además no podría negar que era una gran guarda espaldas con su fuerza y habilidades, con las que aquel día le dio su merecido a aquellas chicas que la molestaban. Nad, por su parte, encontró en Zim un compañero tan desquiciado como ella, y sus aventuras en el espacio conociendo todo aquel enorme universo del que los humanos no tenían idea que existiese, era algo que le fascinaba.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.- Dice Zim acercándose a la humana que trabajaba en una de las computadoras, diseñando un tanque de suspensión de tiempo que Zim planeaba construir para el día de sondeo que se acercaba.

-¿Mi propio voot?- Pregunta entusiasmada dejando a un lado el trabajo.

-eh… mm… no exactamente.- Responde rascándose la cabeza.- Pero si la posibilidad de tener uno.

Zim le contó del informe que envió a los más altos semanas atrás, no solo con una investigación detallada que ellos mismo pidieron sobre el porque los humanos al ser altos eran tontos, sino también un informe detallado de aquella humana de castaña cabellera que lo acompañaba.

-Se mostraron interesados en tus habilidades de planificación y defensa.- Continua Zim.

-¿Leyeron tu informe?- Pregunta Nad.

-Siempre leen los informes de Zim.- Anuncia con orgullo remarcando su nombre.

-ehmm… si…- Responde rascándose la cabeza sabiendo que en verdad no lo harían por considerarlo un defectuoso y fracasado.

-Como sea… se interesaron en hacerte una practica en Devastis y…-

-¡¿Eh?- Es lo único que llega a decir atónita Nad.

-Y si sobrevivís a las pruebas te nombrarán invasora.-

Nad aún no salía de su asombro sonriendo ampliamente para luego saltar sobre Zim, abrazándolo, olvidando por completo que el irken no disfrutaba mucho de las muestras de afecto.

-Ya, ya…- Protesta algo sonrojado intentado detener el abrazo de Nad.

-Lo siento.- Ríe algo apenada.- Pero como voy a hacer para sobrevivir a esas pruebas… una simple humana.- Continua bajando su mirada, sabía que harían todo lo posible para detenerla en sus pruebas.

-Contás con la increíble ayuda de Zim.- Responde alzando sus antenas orgulloso.

-¿Harías eso por mi?-

-Emm… Si… Supongo…- Vuelve a bajar sus antenas algo apenado.

-¡Genial!- Exclama nuevamente saltando a abrazarlo y nuevamente haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas.

-Mira, cerdo, parecen los novios de la novela.- Comenta Gir que miraba todo con un cerdo de goma entre sus brazos.

Ambos se miran de forma sorprendida, totalmente sonrojados, separándose del abrazo.

Finalmente llegó el día de la gran prueba y siguiendo los consejos y entrenamiento de Zim logro pasar la prueba sana y salva y aún mejor, con vida.

-Sorprendente.- Comenta aquella enorme máquina analizando los resultados de las pruebas.

-Si que lo es.- Añade el más alto Rojo reunido en aquella sala en el centro del planeta Irk. Un lugar de alta seguridad donde residían los cerebros de control central que dirigían el Imperio y solo los altos podían tener acceso.

-Comenzaremos con su iniciación.- Ordena el cerebro de control al finalizar de analizar las pruebas.

-P-pero… es… es…- Protesta Rojo revisando nuevamente el informe en busca de la palabra que no recordaba en ese momento.- ¡Humana!

-¡No podemos aceptar una no irken en nuestras filas!- Se levanta indignado el más alto Púrpura de su asiento.

-¡Silencio!- Exclama el cerebro demostrando el respeto que incluso los altos le tenían.- Necesitamos soldados fuertes en nuestra Armada... Además no es la primera vez que se hace.-

-No podemos hacer beneficiencia con otras razas como hizo Miyuki.- Protesta Rojo.

-¡Se hará lo que yo ordene! Tráiganme a la humana.-

Nad caminaba con paso firme escoltada por dos enormes guardias irkens, intentaba recordar los mil y un consejos que Zim le había dado el día anterior.

-Ahí vamos.- Dice Nad suspirando levemente para luego entrar con una sonrisa nerviosa a aquella sala.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando retorno a la superficie de Irk vistiendo un uniforme clásico de invasora. Sintiéndose orgullosa de su logro.

-Invasora Nad.- Pregunta una joven irken acercándose a ella.

-¿Si?-

-Mucho gusto, soy la Invasora Tenn.- La saluda ofreciéndole su mano, no parecía ser tan mala como los otros irkens con los que se había cruzado.

-Es un placer.- Corresponde el saludo.

-Bien… ¿Vamos por tu premio?- Pregunta sonriéndole.

-¿Premio?-

-Si, tu propio voot cruiser.- Responde Tenn.- Los altos me pidieron especialmente que me encargue de tu entrenamiento aéreo… ya sabes… después de que no me fue muy bien en mi misión.- Dice algo avergonzada al recordar como ese cargamento de unidades SIR defectuosas arruinaron su infiltración en Meekrow.

-Será genial aprender de la gran Tenn.- Responde Nad con una sonrisa agradable.

Desde ese momento en que se conocieron, ambas chicas congeniaron de maravilla, convirtiéndose en "mejores amigas", como decían en la Tierra. A Tenn le resultaba un poco complicado el concepto de la "amistad", ya que los irkens no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de relaciones entre ellos, pero disfrutaba de la compañía de Nad que era igual de alocada que ella. Y aunque disfrutaba de escucharla, no entendía algunos problemas de los humanos como por ejemplo porque las hembras humanas necesitaban tan desesperadamente conseguir compañía masculina a su lado.

Habían pasado años en la Tierra, y aún continuaban ideando su plan de conquista mundial con Zim, no fueron más allá de los planos porque siempre surgía algún inconveniente, como arreglar los desastres que el propio Zim cometía, o las molestias constantes del Dib.

Aquel día regresaba del colegio después de rendir unas cuantas pruebas, solo le faltaba un año más de secundaria para terminar con aquel martirio, pensaba al entrar a aquella extraña construcción de color verde y techo violeta.

-¡Mono!- Exclama el pequeño robot al escuchar que se abre la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-No, soy yo, Gir.- Contesta Nad dejando tirada su mochila a un lado de la puerta.

-El amo te estaba buscando.- Dice Gir sin apartar su vista de la tele.- Parecía molesto.-

-¿Molesto?-

Nad comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del subsuelo de la casa en busca de Zim, siempre estaba molesto por algo pero nunca con ella, pensaba si había hecho algo para enfadarlo.

-Al fin llegas.- Escucha una voz detrás de ella.

-Zim.- Voltea.

-Te estaba buscando desde hace horas.- Comenta el irken mostrándole en una pequeña pantalla holográfica una notificación.- Explicame esto…

La chica comprendió lo que decía aquel dialecto irken, era un acusación directa de los altos, sin duda habían detectado sus movimientos.

-¿Y bien?-

-No es lo que parece…- Contesta intentado mentir aunque no era muy buena para eso con la gente que conocía.

-¿No es lo que parece?- Exclama Zim haciendo que su voz retumbe por los pasillos, para luego tomar la planilla leyendo de que se la acusaba.- Robar fondos del Imperio para financiar el mejoramiento del sistema carcelario, disminuir las horas de trabajo de los prisioneros, eludir las penas, pedir la cesación de la purga orgánica, defender a los prisioneros de malos tratos desautorizando a los guardias, robar golosinas de la Inmensa para repartirlos en las prisiones y organizar fugas en el planeta Vort.

La chica baja la mirada para eludir los ojos llenos de ira de Zim, asintiendo levemente.

-¡Sos una invasora, Nad!- Vuelve a exclamar el irken totalmente irritado señalándola.- Y ellos son solo unos prisioneros.-

-Son personas, Zim.- Contesta Nad sintiéndose indignada por el pensamiento irken.

-No, son solo vortians… sucios esclavos vortians, que lo único que hace que sus patéticas vidas tengan algún valor para el Imperio, es su tecnología.-

Luego toma a Nad de la mano arrastrándola hacia la habitación donde se habían visto por primera vez, posicionando frente a la gran pantalla donde Gir solía ver sus programas.

-Es ahora cuando tenés que elegir… Si querés ser como nuestro glorioso Imperio.- Explica mientras aparecen imágenes del Imperio Irken mostrando su esplendor tecnológico, naves y soldados desfilando frente a los altos que saludaban a la multitud, smeets comiendo dulces y cientos de irkens riendo.- O querés ser como ellos…- Dice a la vez que aparecen imágenes del planeta Vort luego de la purga orgánica, mostrando un planeta totalmente desolador donde los escombros de lo que antes eran edificios y laboratorios cubrían las calles, y las miles de casas antes habitadas por familias ahora no eran más que ruinas, mientras los prisioneros con caras que reflejaban su angustia de haberlo perdido todo, eran encerrados en precarias celdas y obligados a mantener la maquinaria irken que había destruido sus vidas.

-Creo que ya elegí mi lado.- Murmura suavemente abriendo sus ojos, volviendo en si después de recordar como era que había llegado allí.

Las puertas de la nave de los Resisty se abren dejando entrar a la humana con los tres nuevos integrantes que Nad había rescatado de la prisión.

-¡Nad!- Exclama el extraterrestre con forma de cono flotante girando alrededor de la chica.- ¡Volviste!

-Hola Shloon…- Lo saluda.

-¿Y ellos?- Pregunta viendo a los tres vortians que la acompañaban.

-Unos amigos que rescate de la prisión, no creo que a Lardi le moleste tener nuevos integrantes.-

-A decir verdad esta un poco molesto.- Reconoce Shloonktapooxis.

-¿Dónde te metiste?- Fue lo primero que pregunto el capitán apareciendo en escena, caminando con un paso pesado, denotando su enfado.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.- Respondió Nad algo sorprendida por su reacción, parecía estar realmente molesto.

-L-lo siento.- Suspira reconociendo que quizás no debio preguntarlo de esa manera.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunta la humana acercándose a el.

- Es solo que te pedí que volvieras en cinco minutos… los irkens comenzaran a sospechar.-

-Deben estar ocupados en otra cosa…- Responde agitando su mano sin preocupación, sabía que no sospecharían por un buen rato, Sheld se había ocupado de ello.- Además solo me tarde unos diez minutos.-

-En realidad fueron treinta minutos.- Continua Lard Nar chequeando la hora en una de las pantallas de la nave.

Los vortians se quedan viendo la escena algo desconcertado mirándose entre ellos.

-Esto da miedo.- Comenta Nix Berr viendo como Lard Nar y Nad continuaban discutiendo en tono cada vez más elevado la diferencia horaria entre cinco minutos y media hora.

-Parecen una pareja de recién casados.- Bromea Fel Der.

-Si, son tal para cual.- Asiente Tex Lan riendo al ver a los jovenes discutir, recordando sus épocas de adolescente junto a su novia.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto…- Protesta Nad cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero lo hago-

-¿Por qué? si te dije que puedo cuidarme sola- Continua firme con su postura.

-¡Porque si algo te llegara a pasar no me lo perdonaría nunca!- Grito Lard Nar sacándose esos sentimientos de lo más profundo de su pecho.

Nad se quedo callada ante aquella declaración, la había agarrado desprevenida y en ese momento creyó que solo era el enojo de Lard Nar, pero su corazón latió de una forma distinta al ver que era su amor hablando.

-Lardi…- Fue lo único que alcanzo a modular en eso momento.

-No quise gritarte… yo…- Intentaba excusarse ante semejante declaración.

Nad no puede evitar el fuerte impulso de irse corriendo del lugar intentando esconder sus ojos llorosos, ese sentimiento tan cálido y confuso que produjeron sus palabras le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, no era de enojo, no era de tristeza, era algo que jamás había sentido antes, pero hacía que su corazón saltara en su pecho.

Lard Nar suspiro nuevamente tomándose la cabeza, aún escuchando retumbar dentro de su cabeza las palabras que habían salido de su boca, quizás nunca en su vida había dicho algo tan sincero como eso pero le apenaba tener que haberlo hecho sin tacto alguno. Luego levanto la mirada viendo a los nuevos integrantes de la tripulación que aún miraban confundidos la escena que parecía salida de una telenovela.

-¿Fel Der?- Pregunta Lard Nar viendo al vortian de piel violeta con el número "777" grabado en su uniforme carcelario.

-¿Llego en mal momento?- Responde bromeando con una sonrisa.

Ambos vortians se dan un fraternal abrazo después de tanto tiempo sin verse, habían sido amigos de toda la vida, incluso vecinos en el tan lejano y glorioso Vort de su infancia y juventud. Fel Der fue uno los pocos amigos que le quedaron después de la invasión, porque el que no murió aquel trágico día, se encargo de culparlo por lo sucedido.

Nad por su parte se había refugiado en la comodidad de su habitación, necesitaba distenderse después de tener aquella discusión y sobre todo pensar sobre la declaración tan inesperada. Lard Nar le había asignado una de las últimas habitaciones al final del pasillo, porque al ser la única chica de la nave quizás necesitaría algo de privacidad, o quizás había sido porque también era una de las más cercanas a la gran habitación del capitán.

El sonido de alguien golpeando a su puerta la distrajo de sus pensamientos, y aunque no tenía pensado responde finalmente desiste levantándose del piso donde se encontraba sentada, al ver que los insistentes golpes no cesaban.

-Nix Berr.- Dice al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con aquel vortian de piel gris y ojos verdes.- No te esperaba…-

-Café expreso con leche, más leche que café y mucha espuma… Como te gusta a vos.- Dice ofreciéndole una taza.- No me podes decir que no.

Nad sonríe tomando la taza, era verdad que no podía negarse a tomar un buen café y más si era como le gustaba a ella.

-Te ves más bonita con esa sonrisa en tu rostro.- Comenta el vortian sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Gracias, Nix…- Agradece el gesto con la misma sonrisa.

Aquel espectador solitario al final del pasillo solo podía ver como el vortian abrazaba a Nad, conteniendo sus emociones en aquel momento, no solo agasajando sus gustos para hacerla sentir mejor sino también, con aquel abrazo demasiado cariñoso para su gusto, viendo como pegaba a Nad a su delgado cuerpo y la humana derramaba algunas lágrimas, sintiéndose contenida en ese abrazo.

-Nad…- Murmura Lard Nar dolido por el espectáculo que le tocaba presenciar desde fuera, deseando estar en lugar de aquel otro vortian mientras una taza con café con leche y mucha espuma se enfriaba en sus manos.

Continuara...


	7. El día que te conocí

**Disclaimer**: Con excepción de la trama de este fic y los ocs que me pertenecen. Todos los demás personajes, nombres, historias y trama de Invasor Zim pertenecen a JHONEN VASQUEZ y NICKELODEON.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo seis<strong>

**El día que te conocí**

Había pasado más de medio día en la nave de los resisty aún sin rumbo fijo, la tripulación se paseaba de un lado a otro del centro de mando esperando ordenes de su capitán que se encontraba sentado pensativo en su elevada silla de mando, sus pensamientos se concentraban en los posibles lugares del basto universo donde su familia pudiera haber huido después de escapar de la prisión de Vort, los lugares que solía frecuentar con su antigua resistencia ahora pasaron a ser territorio irken y los prisioneros exiliados cada vez tenían menos alternativas a la hora de huir.

-¿Lard Nar?- Lo llama Tex Lan algo preocupado al verlo tan callado, desde que había regresado del pasillo tras la pequeña discusión con Nad se veía especialmente callado y preocupado.- ¿Sucedió algo con Nad?-

-N-no… nada... pasa con Nad…- Vuelve a decir con un tono algo triste y su mirada perdida aún sosteniendo la taza con café con leche en sus manos.

-Nad sigue en la cocina charlando con Nix Berr.- Comenta Fel Der entrando a la sala para luego apoyarse contra una pared.

Lard Nar no puede evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar eso, apretando aún más sus manos que sostenían la taza, la imagen de aquel otro vortian abrazando a Nad tan cariñosamente contra su cuerpo, a su Nad, aunque si lo pensaba bien, lejos estaba de ser suya aún no le había dicho de ese gran amor que sentía por ella, de esas ganas de abrazarla y besarla que consumían su alma, ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Sentiría los mismo por el? Después de todo eran de distintas razas, quizás lo que ella buscaba era un apuesto humano, no un vortian suertudo como el.

-Capitán, ¿vas a terminar eso?- Pregunta mirando el café que aún humeaba desde la taza.

-¿Eh? n-no… toma, Shloonk…- Dice aún algo abatido por sus pensamientos acercándole la taza al extraterrestre violeta que rápidamente la sostiene con su boca mientras flota feliz a su lado.

-¿De donde sacaste a esa humana de todos modos?- Pregunta Spleenk acomodándose en una silla cercana a uno de los tableros de la nave.

Lard Nar alza su mirada dejando escapar un suave suspiro, remontándose en sus recuerdos de aquella vez que había visto a su amada Nad por primera vez.

Fue justo después de que los resisty perdieran la batalla contra la Inmensa, siguiendo aquel alocado plan de Spleenk que pretendía robar los dulces del almacenaje de la Inmensa para alimentar a la creciente resistencia y debilitar la nave, recién ahora que lo pensaba en frio se daba cuenta de los estúpido que era ese plan. Habían quedado perfectamente a la deriva atrapados en aquellas pequeña capsulas de escape después de perder su nave, sin suficientes provisiones, sin armas, solo sabiendo que en cualquier momento sus enemigos irkens caerían sobre ellos para hacerlos pagar por su rebeldía.

Este era su último plan, un último intento para marcar presencia, que si resultaba no solo salvarían sus cabezas sino que también conseguirían nueva nave o equipamientos. Quizás la situación desesperante no les dio otra opción que aquel alocado plan o su propia desesperación por el terror de ser atrapados no les dejo pensarlo dos veces, pero allí estaban asaltando aquella nave de transporte irken, tal si fueran piratas del siglo pasado, buscando secuestrar a sus pasajeros, nada más ni nada menos que los invasores del Imperio irken que se dirigían hacía el planeta Hobo 13 para un entrenamiento de rutina.

-El plan va funcionando según lo esperado, capitán.- Anuncia un extraterrestre miembro de los resisty verificando una pequeña pantalla conectada a una de las naves de escape.- La armada aún no sospecha nada mientras reparan la Inmensa.-

-Tenemos a los prisioneros vigilados.- Dice otro extraterrestre a medida que el capitán pasa caminando por aquel pasillo.

El líder de la resistencia sonríe triunfante mientras camina por aquel pasillo, más al escuchar que su plan funcionaba según lo esperado, cuando se acercara el momento oportuno se comunicaría con la Inmensa nuevamente, proponiéndoles un intercambio, una nave a cambio de aquellos invasores irkens, sabía de su gran importancia para la armada y que no se arriesgarían a perder a su tropa de elite así como así, después de todo muy pocos irkens eran los que lograban calificar como invasores.

Se dirige hacia una de las últimas puertas que se encontraba en el corredor custodiado por dos extraterrestre de más voluminoso aspecto, que se apartan de inmediato para dejarlo pasar a aquella pequeña sala donde tenían custodiados a sus prisioneros.

EL vortian se para en el umbral de la puerta, mirando con una sonrisa triunfante a los invasores, siempre había querido verlos así, atados y reducidos como antes él habían tenido que ver a su familia y amigos.

-¿Qué acaso no invadiste Vort?- Pregunta enfadada la invasora Tenn.

-¡Claro que lo hice!- Protesta indignado el invasor Larb.

-Pues hiciste un buen trabajo.- Agrega Nad que estaba atada junto a Tenn.

-¡Vos mejor callate humana!-

-¡Por qué no te callas vos!-

Lard Nar se queda viendo sorprendido la escena y casi enojado de la poca atención que le prestaban al estar discutiendo entre ellos.

-¡Callense todos!- Grita enojado haciendo que los revoltosos invasores le presten atención.-¡No se dan cuenta que nosotros, los resisty, los acabamos de secuestrar!-

-¿Los qué?- Pregunta otro de los invasores con una mueca de incredibilidad.

-Los resisty.-

Los invasores se miran entre ellos para luego comenzar a reír con fuerza del vortian que frunce el ceño enseguida.

-Entonces los dejaré aquí encerrados sin comida ni provisiones hasta que se me dé la gana, malditos irkens.-

-¡Que miedo!- Grita uno de ellos protestando desde el interior del cuarto mientras el capitán se retira.- ¡No sabes que podemos pasar semanas sin comer! ¡Tonto vortian!

Pero Tenn dirige una mirada preocupada a su amiga humana sabía que su cuerpo no era como el de los irkens y solo podía soportar unos pocos días antes de padecer de hambre o sed.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!- gritaba la voz asustada de la invasora Tenn desde el interior de la habitación, con un un tono de desesperación tal en su voz que hizo que tanto el capitán como un grupo más de extraterrestres corran a ver qué pasaba.- ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenla! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenla!- Insistía con terror la invasora viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Nad recostado sobre el suyo.

Lard Nar evalúa la situación algo incrédulo, definitivamente esa criatura de piel clara y cabellos marrones no era tan resistente como los irkens y perderla no solo era una perdida para su plan ya que no podrían negociar con los irkens sino que por más cruel que intentaba ser no podía permitirse dejar morir a esa joven.

-Bien, llévenla.- Ordena Lard nar.

-Pero, capitán…- Dice uno de los extraterrestres que lo acompañaba.

-Solo háganlo.- Contesta con severidad.

Uno de los extraterrestres toma a la humana en sus brazos sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo inconsciente para llevarla a una de las habitaciones libres de la nave para encargarse de asistirla, siguiendo las órdenes de su capitán por más tontas que le parecían, desde hace tiempo se venía corriendo un rumor entre los miembros de los resisty, un rumor sobre motín y las pésimas habilidades de su capitán, quizás el no era el más indicado para ese puesto de liderazgo y tal vez alguien debería encargarse de demostrárselo definitivamente.

Pero no logra llegar a mitad del pasillo cuando tanto Lard Nar como los que lo acompañaban voltearan al escuchar el grito de aquel miembro de los resisty, viendo como caía al piso herido, y la humana después su gran actuación se encontraba parada a su lado para luego correr hacia sus captores con gran furia.

-Ya tenemos controlada la situación, mis altos.- Anuncia la voz del invasor Larb unos minutos después de aquel suceso.

Los demás invasores furiosos se encargaban de maniatar a los asustados resistys llevándolos entre insultos, empujones y amenazas por aquel pasillo para luego soltarlos dentro de la habitación donde antes los tenían cautivos a ellos.

-Y manden unas naves para transportar prisioneros, logramos capturar a los resisty.- Continua con gran orgullo el invasor irken.

-Otro buen trabajo hecho, invasor Larb.- Dice el más alto Red.-Por fin podremos encargarnos de esos rebeldes.-

-Hare que les duela.- Agrega el más alto Purple.

Mientras los resisty atrapados en aquella habitación solo podían intentar idear una forma de escape, susurrándose entre ellos sobre aquellos planes de motín y deshacerse de una buena vez de su ineficiente capitán, que nuevamente había vuelto a fallar.

-¿Y ahora cuál es nuestro plan, capitán?- Pregunta uno de los resisty.

-No lo sé.- Contesta Lard Nar caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Tenes que pensar en algo!-

-¡Es lo que estoy intentando!- Protesta el vortian levantando con furia sus cuernos.

Pero antes que puedan seguir discutiendo la puerta se abre abruptamente y pronto ven la figura de aquella extraña criatura con pelo castaño sobre su cabeza.

-Deberían irse, las naves irkens vendrán pronto.- Anuncia Nad apartándose de la puerta para dejarles el paso libre para que escapen.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?- Pregunta Lard Nar acercándose a ella.

-Me da igual que me creas o no, el punto es que si te quedas acá vas a estar en serios problemas, vortian.-

Al principio desconfían de sus palabras pero no tenían nada que perder, después de todo en algo tenía razón, quedarse allí era una muerte segura, a manos de unos enemigos tan sanguinarios como los irkens, así que se alejan corriendo por el pasillo para perderse de la vista de Nad.

Las naves arriban poco después trayendo consigo soldados irkens y guardias carceleros de la prisión de Vort para llevarse a los rebeldes. El invasor Larb es quien les muestra el lugar donde tenían a los prisioneros con una gran sonrisa orgullosa.

-Buen trabajo, invasor, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.- Dice el jefe de los guardias dando la orden para que sus soldados entren a la habitación para esposar y llevarse a los resisty.

-Lo sé… lo sé…- Responde con su pecho inflado y sus antenas paradas.

-No hiciste nada… si no fuera por Nad nosotros…- Comenta Tenn acercándose a él.

-¡Ey! No voy a admitir que caí tan bajo como para necesitar la ayuda de esa apestosa humana.- Susurra entre dientes para que nadie lo escuche.

-¡Los prisioneros no están!- Anuncia severa la voz de uno de los soldados entrando nuevamente a la sala de mandos.

-¡¿Q-Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Tienen que estar allí!-Grita indignado el irken.

-Si esto es una broma invasor le advierto que…- Continúa con severidad el soldado poniéndose enfrente de Larb.

-¡Encontramos a uno!- Se escucha el grito de uno de los soldados que viene seguido de otro más fortachón que trae arrastrando a Lard Nar arrojándolo violentamente al suelo frente a ellos.-Parece que sus amiguitos de la resistencia lo dejaron "olvidado" cuando escaparon.-

-¿Ahora no te haces el valiente, vortian?- Pregunta el irken jefe con una sonrisa burlona acercándose al vortian que aún se encontraba tendido en el suelo.

-¡Me las van pagar malditos irkens!- Grita poniéndose de pie violentamente frente a aquel irken.

-Eso está por verse…. Llévenlo nuevamente a prisión.- Ordena a los guardias que sujetaban al enfurecido vortian. -Seguramente extraña su planeta.-

Los guardias obedecen la orden con gran satisfacción llevando al vortian a golpes hasta donde estaba el puente con la nave de prisioneros que se encargaría de transportar al rebelde nuevamente a la prisión de alta seguridad de Vort.

-¡No lo lastimen!- Grita la voz herida de Nad corriendo tras los guaridas que llevaban de forma tan violenta a Lard Nar.

-Es un vortian.- Dice uno de los altos guardias con un tono despectivo en la voz.

-¡No me importa que sea! ¡No lo lastimen y ya!- Continua plantándose firme.

Mientras los irkens ríen por los ridículos pedidos de aquella extraña criatura, Lard Nar la mira confundido preguntándose por que se preocupaba por el después de todo eran enemigos en bandos contrarios.

Nad se encontraba caminando taciturna por los pasillos de la prisión de Vort, una vez más de regreso al trabajo luego de haber cumplido su periodo de entrenamiento especial por orden de los altos, pero ahora lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos era que después de una semana desde el incidente con los resisty, no había sabido nada de aquel vortian que lideraba al grupo, y por más que intentaba averiguar que había sido de él, los irkens se encargaban de ocultar aquella información, como hacían con todos aquellos prisioneros rebeldes antes terminar definitivamente con ellos.

Sacudió suavemente su cabeza para no pensar en ello, sabía que ese vortian era un prisionero importante para los irkens, no irían a matarlo así como así sin sacarle información importante sobre su resistencia, así que aquella posibilidad de que aún lo mantuvieran vivo a pesar de los tratos que podría haber sufrido la alentaban a continuar buscando información, y sabía que si no la encontraba entonces debería ir a buscarla ella misma.

Por eso fue que disimulando que cumplía con sus tareas habituales siguió a uno de los irkens que se encargaba de los prisioneros hasta una de las puertas que anunciaba "Solo personal autorizado", este se para frente a la puerta haciendo salir un cable de su pak que se conecta al identificador, abriéndose rápidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces salta de su escondite propinándole el golpe justo haciendo que este caiga desmayado, toma el cuerpo pesado del guardia llevándolo hasta un costado del pasillo donde quedara fuera de la vista.

Al entrar al lugar descubre un largo pasillo color cemento con sus tuberías y cables totalmente expuestos, colgando del techo, seguramente era una parte que nunca que se termino de construir en la prisión, después de todo fue una obra de gran rapidez, apenas conquistaron Vort encarcelaron a sus nuevos prisioneros en precarias celdas improvisadas donde apenas había lugar siquiera para sentarse, y pasaron a destruir todas las construcciones vortians en el centro de la cuidad donde pronto comenzaría la construcción de aquella prisión de alta seguridad.

Camino por el pasillo donde se veían puertas totalmente oxidadas hechas de un grueso acero y apenas una diminuta ventanita con rejas. No sabía quien se encontraba detrás de aquellas puertas o que irían a guardar allí pero ciertamente no le producía una buena sensación.

-Invasora Nad.- La llama una profunda voz haciendo que la pobre chica se estremezca del susto.

-General.- Dice Nad volteando a ver a aquel irken, sintiendo como su corazón aún latía agitado por el susto.-Señor, puedo explicarle que hago acá…-

-No es necesario, invasora, ya estoy al tanto que vino a interrogar al prisionero.-

-¿El prisionero? Ah… si, si, para eso vengo.-

El general irken le hace una seña a la humana para que esta lo siga por el pasillo que goteaba humedad desde el techo haciendo pequeños charcos en el piso.

-Se que estuvo con los demás invasores cuando estos rebeldes se aparecieron y gracias a su astucia lograron ser liberados, la felicito por eso, invasora.-

-Gracias, señor pero…- Dice algo incomoda la chica esquivando los charco de agua mientras seguía a su general.

-Desde hace una semana tenemos al prisionero que se niega a hablar, otros invasores ya intentaron hacer su trabajo pero no dio resultado, es uno de estos rebeldes duros.- Continua con una sonrisa complacida por eso, después de todo los prisioneros que más se negaban a hablar eran con los que más se divertía.- Quizás usted, invasora, pueda ayudarme con el… después de todo es mi último recurso antes que colme mi paciencia y termine deshaciéndome de el.-

-B-bien…- Contesta la chica sin estar bien segura de todo lo que le decía aquel irken.

Al llegar hasta una de las gruesas puertas el general le hace una seña a dos guardias que allí lo esperaban portando sus armas, para que estos pronto le sedan el paso a aquella celda totalmente decadente llena de olor a humedad y sus paredes completamente manchadas de manchas de oxido y otra sustancia que parecía ser sangre pero lo que vio en medio de aquella habitación la horrorizo más, allí tendido en el piso totalmente herido en medio de un charco de sangre gris se encontraba aquel vortian, líder de la resistencia.

-Levantate, vortian.- Ordena el general parándose frente a el.

El herido vortian obedece antes de ser golpeado nuevamente por desobedecer a al general, pero por más que intentaba no podía hacerlo, su lastimado cuerpo no tenía fuerzas suficiente para mantener su peso sobre aquellas dos piernas curvadas totalmente heridas con quemaduras y manchadas de sangre, los días enteros sin haber probado agua ni alimentos se hacían evidentes, y eran quizás la peor tortura cuando su estómago vacío rugía o su lengua seca relamía sus labios al ver como aquello crueles carceleros se deleitaban con sus bocadillos y refrescos frente a él.

El irken reacio a perder tiempo en los prisioneros logra hacerlo ponerse de pie propinando unos cuantos golpes más.

-No era tan difícil ¿verdad?- Se burla de el.

Nad miraba atónita a aquel vortian, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago al verlo así, con su delgado cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices y quemaduras de distintos grados, que se veían a través de sus ropas desgarradas, gruesas y finas, profundas hasta llegar al hueso y otras superficiales como cortes de papel, que correspondían al calibre de algunas armas irkens que ella conocía, muchas de ellas aún sangraban otras solo quedaban vestigios de la sangre seca sobre su piel.

-Me parece que deberías pedirle perdón a la señorita después de todo vos y tu grupito de resisty les causaron bastantes problemas a los invasores.- Continua riendo para luego patearlo con fuerza en sus piernas totalmente débiles.- ¡De rodillas!-

El irken solo ríe histéricamente disfrutado de tener así a su enemigo vortian, de rodillas ante el mientras aplastaba con su pie su cabeza contra el suelo, escuchando sus quejidos e intensos insultos en su lengua natal vortian.

-No es tan divertido estar del otro lado ¿no?- Ríe el general al escuchar los quejidos de su indefensa víctima.

Hasta que repentinamente es empujado con fuerza haciendo que se aparte de Lard Nar.

-¡Basta!- Grita indignada poniéndose entre el enfurecido irken que la miraba incrédulo por su arrebato y el indefenso Lard Nar que aún se encontraba adolorido en el suelo.

-Invasora espero que tenga una buena razón para esto.- Reprocha enfurecido el general.

Nad se queda callada haciéndose a misma pregunta, sabía de las atrocidades que hacían los irkens, de los miles de rebeldes que habían muerto a sus manos por causa de su revolución, y sin embargo había algo en aquel vortian que aún sin conocerlo hacían que se preocupe por el.

-Eso pensé… ¡ahora apártese!-

-No….- Alcanza a decir con una voz suave por su miedo a resistirse.

-¿Que?- Pregunta alzando sus antenas ante aquella desobediencia.- Sabe lo que le pasa a los que se resisten ¿verdad, invasora?

-Lo se…-

-Entonces…-

-No me voy a mover…- Dice con un miedo notable pero mirando desafiante al general.

El irken asiente para luego llamar a sus dos subalternos que se encontraban custodiando la puerta desde afuera.

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato, soldados.-

Ambos irkens, más bajos que el general se miran entre sí para luego sonreír con malicia.

Mientras uno de los fortachones guardias sujetaba con fuerza a Nad de sus brazos, tanto el otro guardia como el general se encargaban de darle una feroz paliza a Lard Nar que lo único que podía hacer era cubrirse de los goles y patadas que le llovían de todos lados. Nad gritaba e insultaba a los irkens con una furia tal por ver aquella horrenda imagen sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-Aún sigue respirando.- Se burla uno de los guardias entre jadeos recuperando el aire después de agitarse por estar usando a Lard Nar como pelota de fútbol.

-Es de los resistentes.- Agrega el general igual de agitado por el esfuerzo que llevaba torturar a su víctima.- Acabemos con esto.- Dice tomando una barra de metal que encontraba en el suelo.

-¡No!- Grita Nad.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer humana.- Contesta el general volteando mientras se acercaba a Lard Nar.

-No, no es eso…-

-Entonces ¿qué?-

-Yo lo hago.- Responde Nad bajando su mirada.

-Pensé que querías salvarlo.-

-Pero ¿vale la pena? Digo… mire como esta, mejor ahorrémosle sufrimiento.- Dice con una mirada cómplice a su superior.

Al principio mira a la joven invasora algo intrigado pero luego solo cede entregándole en mano aquella barra de metal para que se encargara del prisionero.

-Así se habla invasora.- Dice con una maléfica sonrisa.

Nad toma la barra poniéndose de pie frente al indefenso Lard Nar que se encontraba tendido en el suelo empapado en un charco de su propia sangre gris, el solo levanta su vista mirando como la chica se preparaba para efectuar el golpe final, pensando que todo se había acabado para el. Ella levanta la barra de metal tomando impulso para luego efectuar un golpe en seco, pero no es a Lard Nar a quien golpea, sino al general irken que se encontraba a lado de ella, cayendo doblado al piso tomándose su vientre.

-Maldita humana traidora.- Se queja entre dientes.- ¡Atrápenla!-

Los otros dos irkens se lanzan contra ella comenzando a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, Nad usaba la barra de metal como su arma defendiéndose y propinando golpes a sus agresores.

-¡¿Qué acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo?- Dice con gran furia el general para luego lanzarse también a la pelea al ver que sus hombres fueron reducidos con gran facilidad por la chica.

Nad también comienza a luchar con aquel irken aunque este era un oponente más difícil recibiendo también varios golpes de su parte, hasta que en un momento el logra tener total control de la pelea propinando una seguidilla de golpes a la humana, haciéndola caer al suelo algo herida y sacándole su arma.

-Ahora morirás como una traidora más.- Dice acercándose a ella empuñando nuevamente aquella barra de metal para matarla de la misma forma que luego pensaba matar a aquel otro resisty.

Pero antes de que pudiera efectuar el golpe siente algo que se aferra a su pierna y lo hace caer estrepitosamente al suelo, al volver su mirada descubre que era el moribundo vortian. Lleno de ira por frustrar su ataque le da una fuerte patada haciendo que se suelte de su pierna y caiga inconsciente a unos metros de distancia. Mientras Nad aprovecha la oportunidad dada para atacar al irken haciendo uso nuevamente de la barra de metal para asestarle un gran golpe dejándolo noqueado en el piso.

La chica se pone de pie algo adolorida tomándose el costado de su cuerpo donde había sido golpeada mirando la imagen de los irkens desmayados hasta que un ruido la hace voltear con gran temor, era el ruido de un comunicador.

-Necesito refuerzos en el área 951, la invasora Nad causando problemas con….- Anuncia por el guardia.

En solo segundos antes de que pueda terminar de transmitir el mensaje Nad se abalanza sobre el irken haciéndolo caer inconsciente pero al escuchar la afirmación de la voz de aquella persona que se encontraba del otro lado del comunicador sabía que debía escapar de allí lo más rápido posible.

Toma a Lard Nar que aún se encontraba inconsciente cargándolo sobre su espalda para luego salir corriendo por aquel pasillo hacia la puerta desde donde había entrado, afortunadamente había sido más rápida que el control de seguridad y al estar tanto tiempo trabajando en la prisión sabia de bastantes vías de escape alternativas.

Sheld salía de su turno en la prisión llevando su bolso consigo donde guardaba su uniforme y pertenencias, caminando por el estacionamiento de naves hasta llegar a una nave negra con vidrios polarizados ubicada justo en el fondo, mira a todos lados asegurándose que nadie lo seguía ni nadie lo viera para luego acercarse y dar tres golpecitos en el vidrio.

-Tengo lo que me pediste.- Dice abriendo su bolso apenas se abre el vidrio polarizado.

-Genial.- Contesta Nad tomando el contenido para guardarlo en una pequeña bolsa.

El irken sigue mirando incómodo los alrededores con sus antenas paradas para escuchar hasta el más mínimo sonido mientras Nad termina de cargar aquellas provisiones y pone nuevamente en marcha la nave.

-Gracias, Sheld.- Dice finalmente la humana volviendo a ocultarse dentro de la nave.-Podrías encargarte de….-

-No te preocupes, Nad, yo me encargo de cubrirte.- Dice con una sonrisa amistosa para su amiga.- Solo te pido que te cuides mucho, acá están como locos buscándote.-

-No te preocupes… No me encontraran.- Responde con la misma sonrisa para luego despegar en su nave dejando a Sheld nuevamente solo en el estacionamiento.

Condujo su nave a toda velocidad no queriendo perder más tiempo, alejándose del planeta Vort para luego para por ese agujero de gusano que la transporta a una lejana distancia de donde el Imperio realizaba sus movimientos. Se acerca con cuidado asegurándose de no ser seguida por nadie hasta aquella estación espacial en desuso, de los tiempos de la alteza Miyuki cundo aún los vortian e irkens eran aliados.

Adentro era un completo desastre, piezas de metal desparramas por todo el piso junto a los cables que colgaban de techo, todo cubierto de capas y capas de polvo espacial que indicaba que desde hace mucho tiempo nadie se había aparecido por allí.

Camino con paso apurado después de cerrar la puerta del hangar donde había dejado estacionada su nave, hasta subir unas pequeñas escaleras y dirigirse a uno de los tantos pasillos desde donde se podía apreciar un pequeño destello de luz que resultaba ser ni más ni menos que la tenue luz de unas cuantas velas que alumbraban aquel cuarto, donde en una improvisada cama hecha con trapos, mantas y sabanas descansaba Lard Nar.

-Ya llegue.- Dice con suavidad dejando a un lado su bolsa.

El vortian gris abre con lentitud sus ojos viendo como ella luego se dispone a sacar su contenido, montones de medicamentos vortians, con aún el sello de la prisión de Vort, vendas, gasas y alimentos. Luego se acerca a él cambiando el paño frio que había dejado en su frente, le preocupaba bastante que la fiebre no estaba cediendo a pesar que ya habían pasado tres días, sus heridas se habían infectado y eso era muy malo para su deplorable estado.

-Te conseguí algo de antibióticos vortians para bajar de una vez esa fiebre.- Comenta viendo la prescripción del pequeño frasco con pastillas.

-No pienso tomar nada de eso.- Contesta Lard Nar con voz débil.

-Pero te va a hacer bien.- Continua la humana acercándole una pastilla junto a una botella de agua.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en vos?- Pregunta apartando su rostro.

-Porque es lo único que te va a ayudar a bajar la fiebre por las infecciones que tenes.- Explica nuevamente acercándole el medicamento.

-Olvídalo.-

-Mira, no arriesgue mi trasero volviendo a la prisión a buscarte estos medicamentos en vano, así que si no te los tomas a las buenas, yo me encargo que te los tomes a las malas.- Dice con vos firme acercándole por última vez aquella pastilla junto al agua.

Lard Nar la mira confundido y algo dudoso, es verdad que se había arriesgado demasiado para conseguir esa medicación y de todos modos en el estado que estaba no tenía nada que perder, así que accedió tomando aquella medicación para luego recostarse nuevamente en su improvisada cama mientras la humana se encargaba nuevamente de cambiar su paño frio, sintiendo el alivio temporáneo de aquella agua fresca en su frente ardiendo.

Pronto queda dormido sumergido en medio de aquel dolor que consumía su cuerpo teniendo sus recurrentes pesadillas sobre la invasión de su planeta, su tripulación traicionándolo y las miles de torturas que había sufrido por no querer delatarlos.

Los días pasaron y para sorpresa de Lard Nar iba mejorando gracias a los medicamentos que Nad había traído para él, sus heridas cicatrizaban con bastante rapidez aunque no tanto las de Nad, como era humana su cuerpo tardaba un poco más en curar las heridas que había recibido en aquel enfrentamiento.

-¡Auch! ¡¿No podrías ser más cuidadosa?- Protesta Lard Nar.

-Ya casi termino.- Responde Nad, concentrada en quitar los últimos puntos de una de sus heridas.

A pesar de no tener estómago suficiente para ello tuvo que enfrentar el hecho de tener que poner ella misma aquellos puntos en las heridas del vortian, mientras Sheld le daba las instrucciones a través del comunicador de cómo suturar aquellas heridas, como limpiarlas y desinfectarlas, y ahora le había dado un curso detallado de cómo retirar los pequeños y algo desprolijos puntos quirúrgicos.

-Ya termine.- Dice sacando el último punto para luego poner una gasa encima de aquella cicatriz.

-Finalmente…- Responde algo malhumorado el vortian.

-Sos tan quejoso…- Continua Nad recogiendo su improvisado equipo médico, robado de la prisión de Vort.

-Y vos tan insoportable…- Contesta viendo la venda sobre su hombro.

-ey… no estarías acá si no fuera por mi.- Reprocha con algo de enojo la humana.

-Es verdad… no estaría así si no fuera por tu culpa.- Dice mostrándole su cuerpo lleno de vendas, gasas y cicatrices.

-¿Mi culpa?- Dice con un gran tono de indignación.

-¡Si tuya y de tu imperio! Ustedes arruinaron mi vida y la de todos los vortians, ¿y ahora pretendes hacerte la buena conmigo? ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Mejorarme para luego usarme? ¿Esclavizarme?- Continua en tono acusador alzando sus cuernos.

-¿No pude haberlo hecho solo para ayudarte?- Pregunta Nad mientras ordena sus cosas.

-¡No! ¡Porque ustedes son iguales! ¡Matando y esclavizando a otro seres sin importarles nada más que ustedes!-

- Yo no soy así.-

- No... ¡Vos sos una hipócrita! decís que no sos así pero seguís sus órdenes.-

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-¡Vos sos mi problema!-

Se produce un incomodo silencio mientras la voz de Lard Nar retumba por las vacías habitaciones y pasillos de aquella estación espacial en desuso, Nad solo se queda mirándolo atónita por sus palabras sin saber que responder ante aquello.

Lard Nar se vuelve a acomodar incómodo en su cama volteando hacia el otro lado cuando escucha esos leves sollozos de detrás de él, volteando nuevamente para descubrir a la joven sollozando.

-¿Q-qué? No… no, no… espera no llores…- Dice incomodo solo haciendo que la chica continua llorando más.

El quedo en silencio sin saber que decir, mientras la humana descargaba aquella frustración en llanto, aunque estaba de mal humor nunca quiso que eso pasara, nunca hubiera querido hacer llorar a una mujer. Pero por más que intentaba arreglar aquella situación solo lograba empeorarla más y más hasta el punto que finalmente Nad no resiste el impulso de irse de aquella habitación corriendo por los pasillos.

Le era tan frustrante el hecho de que el no pudiera reconocer su ayuda o aun peor, que la compare con ese Imperio al que ahora estaba empezando a cuestionar, sus pasos sin dirección la llevan a una de las áreas de maquinarias en la planta baja de la estación.

-No fue buena idea salvarlo, ¿Verdad?- Dice una profunda voz que la distrae de sus pensamientos.

La joven voltea enfrentándose nuevamente con su general el cual aprovecha la incredulidad de la chica para asestarle un fuerte golpe haciendo que golpee violentamente contra una de las paredes dejando una nube de polvo en el ambiente.

-Desobedeciste mis órdenes, atacaste a un general, salvase a un rebelde y traicionaste al Imperio… ahora tendré que matarte.- Dice el general irken acercándose a ella para luego tomarla con su enorme mano de su cuello.- Lastima… eras una de mis favoritas….-

La humana comienza a arrojar golpes y paratas para intentar zafarse pero la realidad es que estaba indefensa y asustada en las manos de aquel irken que comienza a asfixiarla con una sonrisa macabra, finalmente siente como sus extremidades se hacen más pesadas y débiles por la falta de aire sabiendo que en un momento quizás ya no podría pelear más, cuando repentinamente se aparece una cegadora luz que arremete contra los irkens haciéndolos caer desparramados por el suelo, Nad rueda unos metro lejos de ellos tosiendo fuertemente mientras se toma el cuello y toma grandes bocanadas de aire fresco. Luego voltea sobre su hombro para descubrir que aquel destello salvador fue nada menos que su propio voot cruiser, su puerta se abre dejando ver a quien conducía.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Subite de una vez!- Grita Lard Nar desde el interior.

Nad no espera un segundo más y corre dentro del voot cruiser, Lard Nar lo pone nuevamente en marcha hacia el espacio huyendo con prisa de aquel lugar antes que los irkens pudieran seguirlos.

-Parece que no nos siguen.- Dice Nad mirando por la ventanilla.

-Esos malditos irkens… ¿cómo es que nos encontraron?- Gruñe Lard Nar aún manejando los controles de la nave.

-Supongo que habrán seguido la señal de mi voot hasta la estación abandonada.- Resuelve ella nuevamente acomodándose en la comodidad de su nave.

Lard Nar frunce levemente el ceño pensando en lo descuidada que fue por eso y Nad bajo su mirada apenada imaginando en que podía estar pensando él.

-Gracias…. Por salvarme….- Dice la humana con suavidad y un leve sonrojo mirando hacia un costado.

-Ahora estamos a mano…- Dice simplemente el vortian sin quitar su mirada del vasto espacio exterior.

Pero la chica no se da por vencido y sin dudarlo se lanza sobre el extraterrestre gris abrazándolo con simpatía, esto hace que Lard Nar intente zafarse de los brazos de Nad protestando y forcejeando ambos sobre los controles del voot como si fueran dos niños pequeños, haciendo que el vehículo zigzagueara peligroso por entre pequeñas rocas espaciales, finalmente se separan del abrazo mirándose ambos confundidos y sonrojados.

-Si te salve es porque te devolví el favor… nunca me vas a caer bien, humana.- Dice mirando con un leve sonrojo a Nad.

-Vos tampoco me vas a caer bien, vortian.- Responde Nad viéndolo con el mismo sonrojo.

Para ese entonces Lard Nar ya se había bajado de su silla de mando después de contar aquellos acontecimientos que se sucedieron unos años atrás, ese lejano y extraño pasado cuando se conoció con Nad, aún le dolía saber de la crueldad de algunas de sus palabras hacia ella o aún peor no podía perdonarse el hecho de haberla hecho llorar años atrás cuando ahora daría su propia vida para que ella nunca tuviera que llorar.

Al salir de la sala de mandos de la nave hacia el pasillo ve la figura de Nad que se encontraba apoyada contra una de las paredes del corredor escuchando su relato con una gran sonrisa.

-Nad…- Dice alanzado con algo de sorpresa sus cuernos, no esperando verla allí.

-Hola Lardi…- Responde simplemente levantando su mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos color miel.

-¿E-estas bien? Digo… después de… bueno… yo…. No quise gritarte y…- Tartamudea algo temeroso rascándose la cabeza apenado.

-Si…- Dice ella con suavidad.

-Entonces… ¿Estamos bien?-

-Nunca estuvimos mal.-

Al decir esto Nad vuelve a refugiarse en los brazos de su vortian, ese vortian al que tanto amaba y no se atrevía a decírselo, deseando poder perderse para siempre en aquellos brazos que la contenía.

-Nunca me vas a caer bien…- Repite aquellas palabras en forma de broma sonriendo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Quién fue el tonto que dijo esas palabras?- Contesta con la misma sonrisa apoyando su cabeza sobre los cabellos de Nad, perdiéndose en su dulce aroma.

Continuara...


End file.
